


True Nature

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asgard, Bastardizing Norse Mythology, Biting, Blow Jobs, But I promise I'll complete eventually, Comeplay, Discussions of mpreg, Doom is a pain in the ass, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's a dick, Omega Loki, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, WIP, Work In Progress, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Doom is wreaking havoc for The Avengers, and in particular their favourite God of Mischief. In his quest to find the perfect mate, Doom has been experimenting with heat inducing spells, and unfortunately for Loki, a known Alpha, he gets caught in the crossfire. Luckily his magic lasts long enough to transport him to the one mortal he trusts to help him through this ridiculous situation. It isn't until later he discovers it wasn't just his true parentage daddy dearest, Odin, lied to him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You ridiculous man!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so be gentle with me!  
> Unbeta'd.  
> Unknown completion date (due to sucky school commitments, sorry!). I have all chapters planned out, but not written.  
> I've spent ages on this chapter, adding over 1000 words to my first version and I really wanted to get this out there.

Loki is unpredictable. Always has been, always will be. He can be gone for weeks, even months at a time, and no one will see nor hear from him. He goes so far off the radar they can’t pick up a single reading on his magical signature. After so long — five years since the _Manhattan Incident_ — everyone was used to it by now. The lack of disaster and loss of life meant that no one really minded giving him the freedom to come and go as he pleases. That seemed to keep him happy enough to prevent any more _episodes_.

The Avengers — most certainly the Avengers, SHIELD had taken more convincing — had come to an agreement with Asgard that Loki would take up permanent residence on Earth. His punishment had been most certainly been lenient, but all fully understood that he was not of his own mind when it came to the Chitauri attack, and no one was even remotely comfortable once they understood the torture he would be submitted too once he returned to Asgard. Maybe not from Odin himself, but the Allfather was not all seeing when it came to the treatment of prisoners in the dungeons. That was a fate no one deserved, and Loki had no wish to suffer. He was to aid them in battle, healing what and whom he could, working alongside them as an ally — and later, as a friend — to which he eagerly agreed, knowing he would suffer much worse back in his home realm.

Tony Stark doesn’t know what it is that alerts him to Loki's presence for the first time in three months after one of his lengthy escapades; it could have been the overhead announcement from Jarvis, or even more likely the assault from the unrecognisable, but _delicious_ scent that hits his nostrils. His mouth begins salivating, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He takes another deep breath in an attempt to control himself, but the instant rush of air to his lungs only has him revelling more in the unfamiliar heat more.

 _Bastard,_  he thinks sourly,  _Loki has an Omega with him._  Tony was not best impressed. Both were ferociously protective of what they believed was theirs, and neither liked to share. Luckily for everyone, that _damn_ Omega in particular, Tony was the only other Alpha besides Loki this high up in the tower to his knowledge. If Loki were as quick as he makes out to be, he’d be able to lock himself and the still unidentified Omega in one of the secure bedrooms, away from the other’s advances that would come sooner rather than later if the scent didn’t soon dissipate. Tony has more self-control than his reputation would suggest, but in this smothering heat he has only the next half an hour before his instincts fully take hold, and he would be forced to do something about it.

Time ticks by slowly,  _painfully_  slow if you ask Tony. With every passing second, the deep scent fills the air stronger than before, a shiver runs through his body involuntarily. His fingers stutter and he shakes his head, trying to block out his base instincts and focus on the tablet in front of him, tweaking his designs for the new Starkjet — Tony does like creating new technology that shames that of S.H.I.E.L.D. Seeing Fury’s only eye twitch in that special way reserved only for Tony's bullshit is the highlight of his day. He fights his urges for as long as possible, before it punches him in the gut and becomes too overpowering to ignore.

Opening the door to his room lets in a new rolling wave of scent, dangerously hitting him like a freight train. He ventures carefully along the corridor towards the living room, the scent becoming more and more potent with each hesitant step. On his journey, he enquires as to the location of the other Avenger’s with Jarvis. The ripe Omega lurking somewhere within the residential floors has the potential to start an all-out Alpha battle, and Tony needs to know how prepared to be. With a scent like that, and an especially stubborn attitude in general, Tony will not be backing down.

“Jarvis, location of the Avengers, including all known Alpha’s. _Stat_.” Tony grits through his teeth.

" _Thor is in New Mexico. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner are at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, with Director Fury. Agents Barton and Romanoff are on a mission: location undisclosed. Colonel Rhodes is away on business._ " Jarvis dutifully responds.

 _Thank God._  The last thing Tony needs right now is a fight. The raging hard on he has confined in his jeans would be even more painful in his Iron Man suit and there is no way he could beat either Thor or Captain Spangles in hand to hand combat. Not to mention Cap’s shield and Mjolnir. He’d like to think he could beat Rhodey in a fight, but that’s probably wishful thinking too.

“What about other associated Omegas?” The only explanation his fogged brain can formulate for what he’s feeling is that this heat is far too strong for just one Omega. He’s worried that others may have been pulled into their own heat unscheduled. That in itself is a pain in the ass, especially for an unmated Alpha in a tower full of claimed Omegas.

" _Sir, no permitted Omegas, including Miss Potts, Miss Foster and Agents Coulson and Hill, are within the building._ " Tony let’s out the breath he was holding. He doesn’t know whether to panic or not: this heat was from  _one_  Omega. It’s like nothing he has never felt before, he didn’t realise a heat could hit this strong. He felt sorry for the poor Omega suffering through this, and just hoped that Loki was there to take care of this properly and with _some_ moral decorum.

Slowly, but surely, Tony eventually reaches the living room with little grace, falling over his feet. He stares around the room to nothing. He sees no one. Nothing. Absolute jack-shit. _It makes_ no _sense!_ The heat though — Tony takes another deep intake of air, trying to breathe through the sensation — the heat continues to viciously engulf the Iron Man. In the near distance, the noise is quiet, but his newly hypersensitive hearing picks it up instantly.

Pained whimpers and desperate moans begin to infiltrate his ears. Tony inches further forward, a familiar scent of mint and ice gets stronger and stronger, the two mingling in the air together, the heat overwhelming him even more. He rounds the sofa hesitantly, shocked at whom he finds writhing against the floor.

Curled in on his side in head to toe leather, his knees are pulled tightly to his chest. His heavy, green cape is wrapped around him, trying to protect himself from anything that may wish to cause him harm. His shoulders violently shake, and he sobs helplessly. He's rattled, never had Tony seen anyone so vulnerable in his entire existence. The long strands of onyx hair, slick to pale skin with sweat, distort his face, but Tony knows exactly who it is.

_Loki._

Tony’s entire body screams at him to take Loki there and then, mark him, claim him hard and fast against the cold, marble floor. But there is something stopping him — maybe it’s his brain, possibly, maybe it’s his heart, _sentimental nonsense,_ he doesn’t know — but he does know he shouldn’t take advantage of Loki like this. He's better than that. Better than _rape._ Something about the whole situation has Tony defying an entire lifetime of natural instincts to mate. His need to protect the defenceless Omega in front of him, somehow manages to outweigh his need to ravage Loki's body.

Loki senses the Alpha’s presence behind him, and looks over his shoulder. His large, green eyes betray how truly terrified he is, but simultaneously show his desperation for Tony to claim him. Tony visibly shudders in anticipation. Kneeling down beside the God, Tony’s hand tentatively touches his face, his fingers softly running through his hair. Loki groans in pleasure at the skin-to-skin contact and rolls over, his back arching into the touch. His body is on fire and the touch quells the raging burn, relieving him for a few brief seconds.

“ _Bambi_ ,” Tony sighs deeply, “What happened?”

Everyone, even  _Thor_ , believed Loki to be Alpha, they knew no different. There were absolutely no submissive signs, hell he packed a punch like no other Alpha Tony had encountered. Training with the guy was just as painful as training with Thor. The guy couldn't back down in any situation whether it's a battle of muscle or mind. Unfortunately for Tony, Loki's mind is far too deep into this _heat_ to answer coherently. He struggles to breathe out a few words explaining to the best of his current ability what happened, “ _Doom_. Caught me… unprepared.”

That _bastard_. It's now that Tony understands what has happened, for the most part at least. He's still assuming a lot, since he has little to go on, but y’know: genius. But what he does know comes from rumours — mostly intel that S.H.I.E.L.D had procured from the Fantastic’s — flying around recently that Doom has been creating spells that turn Alphas and sometimes Betas into Omegas, in hope of creating himself the perfect mate. Who better than the God of Mischief himself, Loki of Asgard?

“Doom hit you with an Omega altering, heat inducing spell.” Tony surmises and Loki nods stiffly. It's the only explanation they have right now, so they know what they have to do: treat Loki like he really  _is_ an Omega. The effects will eventually wear off, it’s a certainty in their minds. Doom really is the most inconsistent "sorcerer" Loki has ever encountered in his long life of travelling across the universe throughout the Nine Realms.

“Tony, please,” Loki begins begging, hoping, pleading that the Alpha will finally shut up and take him already. “I—I need you!”

“Loki, seriously think about this. If this heat wasn’t clouding your mind, you wouldn’t want this.” He knows he’s fighting a losing battle with Loki pawing at both their clothes, trying to rid their bodies of the confinement. “You’ll regret this later, just think about it!” 

“Shut up and fuck me, Stark!” He makes a noise partway between growling and whining, and it is quite unbecoming for a Prince of his stature. His voice breaks as he pleads, “Help me.”

Loki hates himself in this moment, he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know how or why, but there is a complete absence of any uncomfortable, sickening feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, one that he was sure should be there. Never before had Loki ever considered submitting to another man, an Alpha. New, terrifying territory isn’t so scary with Tony helping him through. A surge of something else other than lust rips through his body, tearing him apart from inside out. Gratitude, appreciation, _love_? Is it love perhaps? But love is for children… and mated Alpha/Omega bonds. Neither of which applies to this situation. Loki's sub-conscious rationalises whatever that blasted feeling is to wanting to find the best Alpha possible to mate with since he is, for all intents and purposes, an Omega and what that entails. That is surely all it is. There is no way he could actually be _in love_ with Tony Stark... Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, with a suffocating aura of arrogance and an ego to match. But Loki was an Alpha himself. There was no possible way for him to be in love with _another Alpha_.

“If we do this—” Tony earns a stern look from the man below him, before correcting himself, “Fine. _When_ we do this… You gotta give me the reins, big boy. I want to do this right. Let me take care of you. Can’t have your first, and hopefully only, Omega experience sucking now, can we?”

Right about now, Loki is so damn horny, he would agree to just about anything. He may be sick to death of the incessant worrying — and on one of his better days, the engineer would have been punished for that — he was glad to be stuck in this position with Tony Stark, of all people. He would never have pegged the infamous playboy for such an attentive and considerate lover.

He can’t bear to imagine what would have become of him if he was stuck with one of the other’s. Not only are they all bonded (with the exception of Tony) to another, he can’t stand to be with them for more than a few months at a time. Why else do you think he goes off on one of his jolly holidays? They _annoy_ him. Luckily for him, Tony has always been different. It takes him no time to nod eagerly in agreement, and sighs in relief when the playboy nods too.  _Okay_ , _this is happening_. 

As Tony goes to help Loki from the floor so he can move the God to his secure bedroom, a ripple of painful pleasure courses through him with the extra contact, rendering him completely and utterly immobile. He can’t bring himself to shift his weight to sit up, let alone stand, Loki instead he clings to Tony, his arms thrown around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist in a death grip.

Making the best of a bad situation, Tony lifts Loki slowly and steadily, not wanting to lose his balance and drop him. That would be a great way to start the experience. The trickster is surprisingly lighter than expected, so not too much unnecessary effort is exerted. Tony carries him to his room in the same position — Loki clinging to his chest — and initiates Lockdown on the entire floor. No one is going to interrupt Tony as he works _his_ magic. And by magic, he means his ability to find that special spot to make any Omega see stars within minutes. He really doesn’t need, or want, any other Alpha sniffing out Loki in this state. Loki is _his_ , and he'll be damned if anyone else tries to put their filthy paws on his pale beauty.

In haste (thanks to Tony’s record speed), they reach the bedroom, heavy door swinging shut automatically behind them. There is the audible clink of metal as the industrial strength lock secures in place at Tony’s command. Shifting the weight of the God in his arms, Tony unloosens the emerald cape from lean shoulders and it drops to the floor haphazardly, uncaring as to where it lands. It’s not of importance.

With the obstructive excess of heavy material now gone, Tony lays Loki on the bed, his head being swallowed by the feathered pillows. Watching Loki pant breathlessly, body thrashing against the mattress, Tony can’t help but take pity on him. He doesn’t waste time teasing, torturing him any further. It’s cruel to prolong the first coupling for a _normal_ Omega, let alone one going into heat for the first time. He can’t even begin to imagine about what is going through Loki’s mind and body right now.

Nimble fingers work quickly and attentively to undress Loki, but struggle momentarily with the clips and buckles that hold the shoulder armour plates in place. Once he  _finally_  rids Loki of the golden metal, he sits him up and pulls his tunic fashioned from soft Asgardian cloth over the slender shoulders and his head, throwing everything to the floor. Next Tony removes the leather boots, pulling them off with little resistance. The skintight leather bottoms take a lot longer to get off, the unforgiving material sticking to the sweat-slicked legs. He's seen Loki change his attire a lot quicker with magic, but that seems to have been dampened by whatever the fuck this is.

When Tony goes to stands up from the bed, Loki reaches forward to grab him, whining when he misses and loses the crucial contact that has been keeping things a little bit more bearable. The sob that escapes Loki's pretty red lips has Tony stripping his own clothes faster than he ever has before, desperate to please the trickster. With his jeans and underwear gone, Tony finds his own cock straining and pulsating hard, but ignores himself for now and returns his attention to the beautiful sight before him.

Returning to the bed hastily, Loki’s legs are spread wide and welcoming allowing Tony to kneel as close as physically possible. He drapes himself over the expanse of creamy, white skin, revelling in the pink blush staining his chest rising to his high cheekbones. His tongue darts out, brushing the other’s lips, pulling away ever so slightly, leaving Loki’s eyes fluttering and lips parting. Tony presses forward, hands encasing either side of the God’s head, as his tongue finally breaches Loki’s lips, kissing him deeply. Their tongues dance, massaging each other, exploring, tasting every inch of the unfamiliar mouth. Tony hums and Loki groans into the other. The trickster gasps, head falling back against the pillows as Tony’s talented tongue works it's magic licking, lightly nipping and kissing the burning skin pulled tightly over the torso and stomach contorting against the mattress. He positively _worships_ the stunning creature beneath him.

More forcefully than his previous actions, ramping up the pace, the pleasure, both hearts beating faster, Tony flips Loki over onto his hands and knees, his own hands supporting the trickster's hips to keep him upright. The God is already _impossibly_ wet and gaping open, Tony sits back to marvel at the weeping hole presented before him. Dragging his nails over the shoulders, along the back, racking over the tight arse cheeks, Tony kisses up the inside of Loki's thighs, lapping up any of the fluid dripping down his gleaming legs as he goes. Using both his hands to spread his cheeks apart, Tony licks at the puckered opening, teasing it with his well-practiced tongue, working to loosen the muscle. Loki squirms at the unfamiliar sensation but relishes it, dropping forward onto the forearms, knees pushing further apart, hips grinding into thin air to find some much needed friction.

Taking the next step, Tony uses his fingers to dip inside, stretching him further and wider, the muscle finally relaxing at his touch.  Loki bucks back onto the fingers inside him, pushing them deeper, begging for something harder, thicker, longer, something _more_. He’s now past uncomfortable and into the _Oh Gods fuck me harder_ stage of proceedings. However Tony is nothing but a careful lover and knowing that Loki would never have done this before due to being Alpha prior to this experience, he is going to need this extra prepping for what is to come.  _A lot more._

“Tony, ah! More, I need more, p-please!” His usually silky voice grows more and more distressed and muffled as he buries his face into the pillow with each thrust of the playboy’s proficient, masculine fingers. 

More gently than before in aide of keeping him as perfectly open as he is, Tony rolls Loki onto his back again. Strangely, Tony’s ridiculous ego has the uncontrollable desire to watch the God’s face as he comes undone on his cock. Watching the bruised pink lips pant raggedly, he just has to taste them again. With their lips against each other again, Loki bucks upwards desperately needing more, but is disappointed when Tony slips off of his willing body to the bedside drawer for extra lube. He quickly slicks himself up and returns to the centre of the overly large bed.

He lifts one of Loki's deliciously long legs over his shoulder, stretching him open just that little bit more, thrusting in inch by inch, pushing to meet little resistance. He slips in and out a few times slowly, but never fully, easing Loki into it with care. Once buried to the hilt, he drops the leg from his shoulder, and Loki immediately wraps both of his lower extremities around Tony’s waist, pulling him as close as possible, throwing his head back and grinning at the heavenly stretch inside of him.

Dominating the God beneath him, Tony sets a hard and fast pace as he thrusts into Loki. The fog of desperation to reach completion quickly clouds both their minds, hips frantically snap back and forth, skin slapping against skin against the sound of shameless cries. Loki feels his body contort in ecstasy, pliant in the hands of the other man. His skin burns with each touch, his blood pulsating through his body, coursing through his veins at an uncontrollable rate.

With each thrust, desperately grinding, Loki bucks his hips to meet Tony, moving together as one. His body arches, jolting and shivering, the aching burn is almost unbearable. The overwhelming scent of pheromones being released is enough to have Loki squirming and leaking even more. Long, strong arms clutch tight around Tony’s neck, holding on as his body trembles, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.  _Close_ , so close, mewling and moaning, as one final pounding of Tony’s hips sends him spiralling over the edge.

Still not finished himself, Tony flips Loki back to his knees and keeps thrusting until he feels himself coming undone, spasming and shuddering as his muscles tighten. An unfamiliar pressure builds up in the base of his cock, and before he can really take note of what is happening, he’s buried to the hilt inside Loki, coming harder than he ever had before. Another orgasm rips through Loki’s trembling body as the feeling of Tony’s seed fills him.

Loki drops forward, fully expecting to fall away from the others hold. He is exhausted and completely spent, almost desperate to lose the feeling of Tony's thick cock from his terribly oversensitive hole. As his face hits the pillows, he feels the Alpha's weight fall with him, the mortal groaning at the sudden movement. 

"Tony, you can— _oh Gods_ —I'm fine for now.  _Please_..." Loki’s breath is laboured and broken, almost too embarrassed to voice what he really needs. Luckily for Loki, Tony understands. Unfortunately for the poor man, he won't get what he wants.

"I can't—" He bites back through gritted teeth.

" _Can't_? What do you—" Loki breath catches in his throat, groaning as he feels himself stretching even further, "You haven't..." 

The intense pressure building at the base of his shaft is painful and every slight movement from Loki makes it worse, "Ah! Loki, stop moving—please!"

Loki does as he’s told and waits patiently, not wanting to cause the Alpha that has taken great care of him any unnecessary pain. Tony gently manoeuvres himself, so they are both lying on their sides. His arms wrap around Loki, pulling him close, as he softly moves his hips forward, thrusting deep and slowly to ease the pain to pleasure, pumping Loki full. Loki comes again, almost painfully pulsing and clenching around Tony’s knot. By the time Tony’s knot has _finally_ deflated, they’ve both peaked through far too many orgasms to count, and both sigh as he slips out of Loki. The God falls flat on his stomach, Tony on his back. 

“H-how have you knotted, you—you ridiculous man?!” Loki's lip curls, snarling dangerously as he turns his head, so the other man can see his disdain. 

“Can we talk about this later — when you aren’t in the midst of this  _ridiculous_  heat?” The taste of the air, thick with Loki's heavy scent, has Tony’s body twitching, his breathing barely returning to normal. 

“No! I want to talk about this now!” He feels tired and ragged, but he is terrified at what just happened. Tony wasn’t supposed to knot. They weren’t supposed to  _mate_. Loki is only a temporary Omega, right? 

Not only is Tony fully aware of what his knotting means, he also can’t make his sex-addled brain figure out why the fucking fuck it happened. He needs more time to recover, “Give me a few minutes to catch my breath, geez. Not everyone has the stamina of a God, your Majesty.”

Loki grunts his displeasure, but within ten minutes of silence and deep breathing, a new ripple of pleasured pain rips through him, his back arching into the mattress and teeth clenching, “T-Tony!”

“Seriously, already?” Tony head flies up from the pillow to stare in shock at Loki's insatiable appetite. Never has he experienced or heard of an Omega recovering and wanting more,  _so damn quickly._  He should have been satisfied for at least an hour!

Tony doesn’t really have much time to question or complain, as his own cock begins twitching again. Loki's intoxicating scent covers his body, as the long pale legs straddle the mortal. Taking the playboy’s cock in hand, making quick work of hardening him again, before Loki carelessly lowers himself down, the familiar stretch _extremely_ welcomed. With strong hands placed either side of the Arc Reactor, Loki rises and drops, testing the experimental sensation of riding Tony. Tony slides his hands up Loki's thighs to his hips, guiding the God up and down, thrusting to meet the still tight heat. It’s not long before Loki is riding Tony as hard and as fast as he can, like his life depends on it.

They both know that getting Loki through this heat was not going to be a short process, but neither really seemed to mind the prospect of fucking each other into oblivion. The only thing stopping them from fully letting go is the reminder of Tony’s thick knot pulsing inside Loki after their second stint, somehow mating them for life. How it was possible, they didn’t know, but right now... it didn’t really matter.


	2. Biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait.  
> Was going to be double the length, but it worked well enough to cut where it does.  
> p.s. overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter. I love you guys!

“Tony! Oh yes— _yes_ —there! Right _there_! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Loki grins, whimpering, crying out for more, his mouth falling slack at a particularly sharp thrust. Nails scratching into the cool shower tiles, his chest is pushed flush against the wall. Growling deep from within, Tony picks up his pace. His fingers from one hand curl firmly into the slick, black hair, tugging the trickster's head back against his shoulder, his teeth bruising against the pale neck. His other arm is wrapped around Loki's lithe waist, holding tightly as he fucks hard into him. Unable to catch his breath in the running stream of water, Loki splutters, panting heavily, wild as he bucks onto Tony's thickening knot.

Knowing they won't last long, the Alpha releases his hold on Loki's hair and takes his cock in hand, jerking him long and hard along with his thrusting hips, the burn intensifying for them both. Burying his knot to the hilt, both climax together in complete synchronicity, each other’s names spilling from their lips. With the pulsing inside of him and the gentle thrusting from Tony, Loki sighs contentedly, happy and full.

Once the knot has deflated for what feels like it should be the last time, Tony slips out of Loki's body. The trickster presses himself further into the wall, the only thing keeping him on his feet, his legs quivering with exhaustion. Tony, with the care and precision he uses to work on the suit, washes Loki free of any fluids, sweat and the general feeling of sex. He lathers him with soap and shampoo and leaves him feeling refreshed and clean, but still utterly drained.

Once the dirty soap has gone, Tony begins to fill the bath around their feet. With a kiss to the God’s shoulder, he manoeuvres him to sit in the tub and joins him, the water lapping against their skin, swaying them lightly in the current. Loki relishes the warm water soaking his aching limbs and the press of the arc reactor in his back is a friendly reminder of the month that has passed them by.

They remain like that for what seems like hours, Loki's weight pressed against Tony, the arms of the engineer wrapped loosely around him. When Loki begins shifting, the water too cold for his liking, Tony helps him out of the tub and dries him with a towel and guides him back to the master bedroom. With clean sheets on the bed, Loki all but collapses into the soft mattress. His tired mind barely recognises the soft kiss to his lips, but the definite hold around his waist is comforting.

/

The sun rises over the same bedroom the next morning, the warmth creeping into the room and bathing the bodies in the bed. The air is thick with the mingling of two distinct scents becoming one. Tony’s entire designated floor is still ripe with sweat and sex — a whole month’s worth of pure, unadulterated pleasure and nothing less. The two bodies of the unlikely couple lie in perfect harmony, but their minds are restless. The ridiculous heat they had “ _suffered”_ through — or so Tony had described it, near the beginning at least — lasted a lot longer than expected, and it worried them just as much as the knotting that occurred at each coupling.

In the little down time they had, when Loki’s bouts of unquenchable sexual appetite dampened somewhat, they were able to surmise a few theories about their situation. They had suspected it would last a few weeks, _maximum_. But a month, a _whole month_? It really was a bit excessive, despite the amount of fun they were undoubtedly having. Tony had decided it was because Loki’s body had never experienced anything of the sort before, his system was going haywire and needed longer to reset itself.

What both of them, the God and the genius, failed to forget, but hadn’t breached yet in conversation, was the fact Tony knotted. Freaking _knotted_. Bonded. _For life_. Neither of them could get their heads around it because it simply didn’t make sense. If this were really Doom’s doing — something they kept telling themselves, because then they could fix it — a bond like that wouldn’t have been made. Nothing Doom could ever create would be powerful enough to change a person’s actual biology, especially that of a God!

Surprisingly, Tony woke for the first time of his own accord. It was the first time Loki wasn’t straddling him or swallowing around his cock with that pretty, pink mouth of his. A few times, when he was the most exhausted, he woke up to discover the God already impaled on his cock riding him hard and fast. He decided that will forever be his favourite way to be woken. Sitting up to rest on his forearms, he takes a moment to watch the sight beside him. Loki's soft, raven hair covers his face, the tips fluttering slightly against his lips in his even breathing. He brings his hand up and brushes the hair behind his ear, wanting to see the trickster's sleeping face. His forehead creases and his eyes scrunch at the unwelcome tickling sensation against his skin. Tony can’t help but chuckle.

“Welcome back to the real world, Sleeping Beauty,” Tony speaks in hushed tones, but all he gets is a hand pushing his face away.

“Why must you wake me so?” The God whines, his face burying into the mattress between the mass of pillows.

“ _Because_ , we have a lot to deal with,” He states matter-of-factly. “It seems like your heat is finally over.”

“You cannot force me to move, I shall just stay here.” He shimmies further down the bed and under the covers.

Huffing, Tony gets himself out from beneath the covers and pulls on a pair of boxers to cover his naked body. He moves to stand at the base of the bed, “You’re not staying here forever, now get up.”

After yet another defiant “no”, Tony whips the duvet from the bed to the floor leaving a very naked God of Mischief curled up on his side, hiding his face from the light and the minor embarrassment he is feeling.

Smacking Loki’s bare arse as he walks by into his wardrobe, Tony commands him, “Come on, up. We have to talk.”

Knowing that he’s right, and with a strange subconscious wish to obey an Alpha demand, Loki drags himself from the bed. Testing his magic, it sparks pathetically at his fingertips. He has barely enough to magic himself a casual outfit, but manages it none the less.

When Tony returns to the room, he finds Loki sat on the bed in all his glory — leather, gold and green — his hands folded behind his head and back pressed against the headboard. He stands at the foot of the bed, a sea of mattress separating them. The two men can do nothing but stare. Things are suddenly tense, verging on awkward. Seeing someone naked is one thing, but at their most vulnerable, in the height of orgasmic ecstasy is something completely different, a whole new level intimacy that many wouldn't dare breach. Things get messy. How can things be the same as before? Their entire society, both that of Earth and Asgard — Jotunheim even — every world known in fact has the same dynamic: an Alpha is dominant, an Omega is submissive. But who is the dominant in this situation, after everything that has transpired, how are they supposed to act _now_?

"Anthony, what happened here, I—" Tony thinks he knows what Loki is about to say, and he doesn’t want him to say the inevitable. _This was a one-time thing._ He really doesn’t want to hear that, so interrupts before it gets said and can’t be taken back.

"Loki, wait, I have to say something first. Whatever did happen, whatever the reason, I don't care why, it was probably the best month of my life, okay? So if you’re gonna get all uptight about this never happening again, I _really_ want you to reconsider."

"Anthony, quiet.” He holds his hand, effectively shushing the genius. He needs silence. He needs to think. "I hate that I cannot explain this, being in the dark about something as important as this is…”

“…Scary?” Tony offers, Loki clearly struggling to find the right word.

Loki goes to protest — he doesn’t get _scared_ — but he can’t lie to the man before him. He nods his head, agreeing. “But I believe we have no choice in the matter. My body, it's different. Something happened when Doom attacked me, and I—I _can't explain it!"_

Frustrated and scared, Loki doesn't know what to do. The heels of his hands rub into his eyes, fighting back tears that he really doesn't want to show right now. He already feels weak enough. When his eyes begin to hurt under the pressure, white flashing against black behind his eyelids, his fingers card through his hair, pulling tightly at the ends of his hair. That Alpha instinct to protect kicks in again, the same feeling as when he had found Loki on the floor of the living area, Tony's heart aches see Loki in such a state of turmoil.

Tony rushes around the bed, and sits beside the God. He gently touches Loki’s hands, them easily relaxing from the tight grip on his hair. Their fingers entwine together in Loki’s lap. Things seem right this way. "Loki, don't panic, okay? We'll figure it out together. Genius, God, we’ll sort it. You're not alone in this. Whatever you need, I’m here."

"Thank you, Anthony,” Loki’s breath hitches, his voice constricted, strangled in the suffocating emotions coursing through him. “Thank you for helping me. I have no idea what would have become of me if it hadn't been you to find me, _like that._ "

"Well you wouldn't have had as much fun for starters," a small grin forms on his lips, as he attempts to lighten the mood.

It takes him a few moments, but Loki finally begins to relax again, his hands still together with Tony's, a comfort. Playing along, he audibly sighs, the tiniest of smirks pulling ay the corners of his lips, "Your ego knows no bounds."

"Hey! You love it!" Tony laughs, long and free.

Tony's aura of calm and freedom must be contagious, Loki's heart swelling at the joy in his eyes. A pang of _something_ rushes through him, and he can't stop the words tumbling from his mouth, "I think I just might."

The mood in the room does yet another 180 turn, tension falling thick and fast over the pair sat close on the bed. Loki’s eyes drop, he can’t help but feel he said the wrong thing. Tony’s grasp on Loki’s hands tightens, pulling them closer to him. Loki watches as the engineer’s fingers twitch, he lets out a shaky breath when he thinks back to what they can do, the pleasure they can bring. Tony unclasps his hold, hesitantly raising his hand towards Loki’s face. Gently he cups the soft, hollowed cheek, his thumb brushing over the defined cheekbone. He tilts Loki’s head to look up, to see those beautiful green eyes. Drawn together by an unknown force, their lips meet just centimetres apart, noses brushing. Sweet breath dances together, hot against their lips, stuttered and broken.

Nothing has ever felt this right before. Both have bedded far too many to be acceptable or proud of, but now they realise what it is they have been searching for. Their lips brush, gently at first, then touching passionately, more force building as they move together. Tongues massage, hands gripping at clothes, hair, nails pinching at skin. It’s not like before, this isn’t the heat at work. This is something different altogether, this is deeper in the biology, beyond base instinct to mate. This is compatibility, trust, _love_. No chemical reaction or magic is forcing them into each other’s arms. Loki crawls into the engineers lap to straddle him because he _wants_ too, not because his body needs it. Tony doesn’t need to caress Loki’s cheek softly, he doesn’t need to treat him as the most precious entity on the planet, he _wants_ too. Everything is now them, and it feels right.

Things slow down before it gets too hot again. Their lips slow their pace, foreheads resting together as their breath is released in soft, short pants. To avoid any further excursions, Loki gracefully removes himself from the other man’s lap, sitting back on the mattress, legs crossed mimicking Tony. Picking up one of Tony’s hands in his own again, his thumb massages the flashy pad of his palm.

Taking a deep breath, mind coming to the realisation of what must be done. It isn’t instinct. Instinct can be manipulated. This is in his _biology_. “I have to go to Asgard.”

Completely taken by surprise, Tony doesn’t understand, “Care to explain why, honey?”

“I fear the answers may lie there,” his voice is grave, fearful almost, distracted enough to miss the latest pet name.

“Well you’re not going alone.”

Shaking his head, unamused. He doesn’t want to be treated differently, he’s still _Loki_. “I am not a child, Anthony. I can look after myself.”

Tony almost wants to laugh. It doesn’t matter what’s happened, whether Loki really has remained Omega, somehow managed to become Beta, or reverted back to Alpha, he is still stronger than Tony in every which way imaginable. “I know that, and I know absolutely you can still beat me in a fight, no matter what funky voodoo is going on inside that hot body of yours. But you’re still not going alone.

Somewhat happy with Tony’s answer, he knows the mortal will not treat him differently, he is far too accepting for his own good. Loki also knows the man far better than he thinks. He can read him as easily as Thor, who is most certainly an open book. He can see in his eye that there is more to what Tony wants. “What is the real reason you wish to accompany me?”

Shifting his eyes, almost guiltily, he throws his head back, whining like a small child on his way to a full blown tantrum if he doesn’t get his way, “I just really wanna see Asgard!”

“You will not relent, will you?” The pout on the billionaire lips stops him fighting further.

“Nope.” Tony crosses his arms across his puffed out chest, defiant to get his way.

Loki groans exasperatedly, and Tony automatically knows he’s won, a grin wasting no time in chiselling itself into Tony's lips. He pushes Tony till he is flat against the mattress. “Fine. Now hold me a little longer whilst preparing for your imminent death.”

“Wait, what?!” Tony’s eyes blow wide in unequivocal fear.

Loki refuses to acknowledge him again, setting up a silence that is not quite comfortable, but luckily not awkward. He ignores any protest from the genius and just cuddles into his chest. Tony holds tight to him, wondering just what he has volunteered himself into. Lying deadly still, clutching at Tony’s shirt, Loki begins his mental preparation, psyching himself for the looming visit to his homeland.


	3. Not alone in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for totally butchering Norse mythology!  
> p.s. Unsure of when the next update will be, I have my final exams coming up...

Buzzing like an excited child at Christmas, Tony refuses to stand still whilst Loki finishes his preparations for their journey. He bounces around the bedroom, humming and clicking his fingers, as Loki sits by the window with a book in hand. He is searching through the little resources he has within his reach to find a reason for his newly found biological change, but nothing is revealing itself to him. Tony's pacing is doing nothing to help the situation.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Stand still or I refuse to journey with you!" Loki's patience is wearing very thin indeed as he snaps, and Tony can see the fear in his partner’s eyes. He sits down on the edge of the bed, lips pursed to stop himself from retorting, making things worse than they already are. A twinge of guilt tugs at his heartstrings and it hurts, he has even less knowledge than Loki does in this.

Tony does his best not to be annoying, he really does. It takes a lot, because he spends so much of his time being an inconsiderate dick. If he is going to incorporate Loki into his life, in a _we're banging, back off, he's my mate_ kind of way — which he sincerely hopes is true — he's going to need to change a few aspects of himself. Mostly so Loki won't kill him. He won't put that past the God sat at his window, he knows it's true. When he sees that he's near the end of the book he's reading, Tony stands up and sits behind the God, pressing light kisses to his shoulder and the base of his neck. Loki all but melts in the engineers hold. He lays his head to rest on Tony's shoulder, enjoying the calming effect the small touches bring.

He takes a deep breath and sighs, closing the book, "Okay, let us get this over with.”

/

Even though Loki had been the brains behind the rebuild of the Bifrost, Heimdall and he still do not see eye to eye — on _anything_. It is much to Loki’s displeasure that he has to resort to calling for Heimdall, his own magic is still not back to full strength after the heat. It takes a _huge_ amount of magic to transport himself to Asgard, even more for two people, energy he just does not have at this moment in time.

Tony stands by Loki's side under his instruction, subconsciously snuggling into his side, as the taller man’s arm pulls him close. Loki had already explained everything Tony needs for what he's about to experience. It won't be harmful or painful, it just won't be all that pleasant either.

Loki calls loud for Heimdall, and the ground below them begins to glow. Twisting towards Loki, Tony buries his head in the crook of his neck, a sudden wave of terror striking him. Knowing how he felt the first time he travelled by the Bifrost--he was terrified--Loki humours the mortal, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Whether it was minutes, or more likely seconds, Tony felt like they'd been in the Bifrost for _hours._ Twisting and turning, his stomach lurching with the abnormal gravitational pulls acting on him all at once, he squeezes his eyes shut almost painfully, as he latches onto Loki. The God is accustomed to this means of travelling after his long existence, and no longer feels the adverse effects of the Bifrost.

Tony breathes a sigh of relief when he feels solid ground beneath his feet, he wants to drop to his knees and curl himself into a ball, sleeping off the out of body experience. Loki has other plans and hauls him to stand on his own two feet, his arm still supporting him.

He bends his head forward to whisper in Tony's ear, "Now behave. Things could become messy very quickly."

"You fill me with little hope of coming out of this little escapade alive," Tony grits through his teeth, his head finally clearing from the wooziness brought about by their journey.

"It is not my wish to fill you with false-hope. I need you prepared. I do not want you dead."

Tony can't decide whether to reply in a similar way to Loki, his message full of heavily disguised devotion, or to reply with a trademark snarky comment about sentiment being his downfall. He doesn't have to make the decision in the end, a loud cough cuts off his thought process. He turns carefully to see a man, if that's what you can call him... He is as tall as Loki and emblazoned in even more gold. Every so often he has to squint, the shiny metal reflecting into his eyes.

"Heimdall," Loki nods to the gatekeeper, a strained smile on his lips as he pulls Tony by the arm, towards what really is a freaking _rainbow bridge!_ "I assume the All-Father is aware of my arrival."

"He is," Loki receives in return from Heimdall with a curt nod if the head.

"What understanding does he have of my visit?" Loki enquires cautiously.

"None, my Prince," The Gatekeeper assures, surprisingly pleasant. "There are horses waiting if you require transport to the throne room."

"My thanks.” He goes to leave, but has one final request, “I know you owe me nothing, but I would be grateful if you would prevent Thor travelling here until I have spoken to Odin.”

“Of course, I understand the importance of your business here, have no fear.” Heimdall finishes with a slight bow that Loki returns. Once finished with their pleasantries and Loki continues to guide Tony forward.

Putting up resistance, Tony stops at the edge of the rainbow bridge before him. His mouth drops open in awe, never did he think Asgard would look like this, so _beautiful_. Loki scoffs, unhappy to see the wonderment on his partner’s face, "Stop gawping, Anthony, it is most unbecoming for a warrior of Midgard.”

Loki strides away from him in a huff, allowing Tony’s eyes to sweep across the landscape. Everything is so _pretty_ here! One of the horses catches his wondering eyes, it looks and sounds far too happy to see Loki. It takes Tony a moment to notice, but it _recognises_ him. He's read all the tales and all the myths, and his eyes automatically drop to check the number of legs the horse has. _Eight._

"Hey, um, Loki? So there's this thing I read on the internet about, um," He jogs over to the God and his eyes shift back to the eight hooves dancing on the bridge. His voice drops, like his question regards highly sensitive, top secret information, "Did you _really_ give birth to a horse?"

The information may be vaguely _sensitive_ , but not top secret, and Loki laughs aloud, "Does that rumour still circulate on Midgard?"

Assuming the answer to his question is yes, thanks to Tony's silence, he can't help but shake his head, a smile still on his lips. That rumour had been started by Thor an eon ago, and he has long since let go of the bitterness he felt. "Anthony, I did not bear an eight legged horse, and despite laying with you, I do have standards!" That earns him a snort of derision from Tony. "In my earlier days I was a little more promiscuous, I suppose, and gained a reputation that is far from the truth. But _God of Mischief_ and all, I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass me by.”

“You willingly let people think you gave birth to an eight-legged horse?” He pauses before shaking his head, “Of course you did, you’re _you_ … I’m not surprised.”

Loki steps forward, running his fingers through the horse’s mane, a fond smile on his lips as he reminisces, “I found Sleipnir on a hunt with Thor. I separated from the group to search for myself, there is only so much boisterousness I can tolerate from his friends, they are ghastly! He had been abandoned in the forest, only a few hours old. I nursed him once back in Asgard, he would have died without my intervention. He has remained in the royal stables ever since, even accompanying Odin into battle on more than one occasion.”

Tony closes in behind him, his arms enclosing around the taller man’s torso, Loki leans back into the hold, his hands grasping onto Tony’s. He can’t explain it, but after Loki’s story, he feels even closer to the God. The story, no matter how short, felt incredibly personal and intimate, and he appreciates being let in.

Before this whole situation began, they were friends — could even be considered best friends. They would opt for each other’s company more than any other Avenger on the team. Tony would even choose Loki over Pepper nowadays, especially since she mated with Rhodey. Their intelligence and quick-witted tongues were on par, they could, and would, challenge each other: it was basically impossible for them to insult the other. Tony was the one to introduce Loki to Midgardian customs, to prepare him for his new life. He even took the time to teach Loki science, and in return Loki taught Tony about magic. He couldn’t do the spells, but at least he now understood and appreciated it. On the whole, they made each other better. One had to wonder, what would have happened if Loki was never hit by Doom’s spell, would they ever have discovered what their relationship has on the horizon?

"So my dear, what experience do you possess with horses?"

"Uh—" Wait, he was actually expected to ride one of these?! "Not a lot! You're joking right? I live in _New York!_ We don't _have_ horses!"

"If I were a crueller man, I'd force you to ride solo," Tony's face drops significantly as Loki mounts Sleipnir. He really doesn't want to make a complete tit of himself on his first visit to Asgard. The God's eyes sparkle, as he holds out his hand, "But today, I suppose I should behave."

Sighing in relief, Tony accepts Loki's hand and struggles onto the horse. He sits close behind the God, his arms wrapping around Loki's body; his hands grasp particularly tightly into the material at his waist, as Loki kicks Sleipnir into action. He buries his face between Loki's shoulder blades to protect himself from the wind whipping past him. Tony never would have thought a horse could reach the speeds of his fastest car. _Eight legs,_ he reminds himself.

After what feels like a decade to Tony, the horse grinds to a halt. He doesn't know what it is about travelling with Loki, but what seems like hours is in fact mere minutes. Unable to enjoy the scenery with his face buried in Loki's back, Tony's eyes blow wide as he takes in the view of Asgard. The palace shimmers in the light, and it almost blinds him. In his stunned awe, he doesn’t notice Loki dismounting Sleipnir.  To gain the whirring mind of his genius, Loki places a gentle hand on Tony’s knee, drawing his attention back to the raven haired God. He holds out his hands to aid Tony in climbing down from Sleipnir, successfully hiding his amusement at the human’s inexperience.

With a purposeful stride, Loki advances to the throne room with Tony in tow. He knows Odin will be there, and hopefully his mother. He really would like to see her, despite that nature of his visit. In his haste, Loki refuses to let the guards announce him to the room and strolls right on in. _He's also a massive drama queen_ , but Tony keeps that thought to himself as Loki tugs him along.

Tony hurries alongside him, completely forgetting to ask this question back home, "Do I bow?"

"You do as any good mortal would do, bow to one knee. You are not getting killed here today. I, on the other hand, refuse indefinitely." _Well thanks for clearing that up, Lo'._ He already knew the route Loki would take, there is little respect for the man he called father for years.

Once they reach the throne room, they do just as Loki had said. Tony bows fully, his right knee against the floor, his head stooped. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see both of Loki's legs still standing straight, rigid and unmoving. A booming voice stabs through the room, "Rise, mortal."

Tony doesn't realise the term _mortal_ could irk him so much, especially used against him like that, in _that_ tone of voice, like he's scum. He doesn't mind Loki or Thor using the term, they don't make it sound so derogatory. Tony grits his teeth and follows the instruction. As he stands his eyes fall upon a man, _a God_ he reminds himself, stood at the top of the stairs leading to the throne. He radiates authority and superiority. He thinks himself above those in the room, and Tony is sure that doesn’t end within these walls. He totally gets why Loki despises this guy now, Thor had always painted such a pretty picture.

“Loki,” Odin finally acknowledges after what seems like a slow motion sweep of the room, seriously where are the wind machines and the singing angels? It's not a movie, Tony narrates silently to himself. “What brings you before me today?”

Loki's jaw clenches, only relaxing to enable speech. Tony can see the effort he's putting in to stay calm. "I merely seek the truth I am due. I know you did more than just take me from Jotunheim that day."

“I am afraid I do not understand." The All-Father visibly tenses, body tight and uncomfortable. A nerve clearly struck. "I have provided you with the truth, Loki, and I have apologized profusely for my wrongdoings.”

Stalking forward, the trickster stops at the foot of the stairs, "But it is not only my skin you altered all those years ago, how else have you deceived me?”

“My son, I—” Odin begins, but is cut off before he can spout more untruths.

“Do not lie to me again, father,” Loki spits through his teeth, “I need the truth and I need it now. After everything you have put me through, you at least owe me this.”

“What has lead you to this sudden revelation of yours?" _Track record_ , immediately comes to mind, but no one, especially Tony, dare say that aloud, despite the truth in it. He continues to stand back, his eye trained cautiously and carefully on Loki.  The answer to Odin's question in fact involves the human and Tony doesn't know what Loki will divulge to him.

“It matters not to you." Loki's eyes flick to his right, to the mortal that accompanied him on this trip, the man that has changed everything. He doesn't want Odin knowing about their how close they have become, the intimacy they have shared. That is sacred between mates, and Tony is his mate. He just wants to know how. "That information is private.”

“To help, I need an indication to what ails you.” _Stubborn, old fool_ , Loki avoids saying, but huffs in frustration when he realises he'll have to give a little to get anything back.

“I was caught unawares by a Midgardian sorcerer and since no one has yet to pale at my appearance," Loki tilts his head dangerously, Odin taking a step back at the curl of his lip and the venom in his voice, "Your glamour, Odin, is still very much intact, but I have not been the same. My body… is not the same. Something deeper has been awoken, and I know you have the information I seek.”

Both watch as Odin's shoulders drop, that earlier superiority dampened somewhat by the obvious deception he has held over Loki's century’s long life. “I am sorry, my son. I truly am sorry for not revealing the whole truth to you. I have no excuses, what I did was to please my own ego, nothing more.”

“What have you done to me?" He hates the shake in his voice, the fear. His throat constricts tightly, not really prepared for what is to come. A new part of him wants to run, run back to Midgard with Tony and get on with it. He doesn't actually need answers, not really. But it's too late now, he demanded the truth, and that's what he's going to get. Whether he likes it or not.

“I returned to Asgard much later than the army I lead in the battle on Jotunheim. In that time I sought help from the Norns, but they refused. In my continued search I found a disgraced member of the Vanir, who had the knowledge I required and was easy enough to persuade into aiding me. She was strong, her magic dark. She weaved a long-lasting incantation, a charm to hide your true biological imperative. If you were to be my son, and I wanted an Alpha.” If the shame on his face wasn’t evident before, it was after his next confession, “I wanted you to be the same as Thor, I didn’t want an Omega son and the shame that would bring.”

The room stills, silence throughout, albeit the shocked gasp from a woman stood off to the side. Tony hadn’t even noticed her beforehand, she must be Loki’s mother. He’s not sure if Loki, or even Odin, had noticed her presence, but it doesn’t look like that matters right now. The tension is thick enough to suffocate and no one’s presence, hers or Tony's, will make any difference. They stand still waiting for his reaction.

Truth. The truth hurts, Loki knows that already, so why wasn’t he expecting the horribly familiar pain in his chest? His glare falls from Odin, his body all but collapsing under the pressure of his father’s new lie. Bursting into action, Tony rushes to his partner’s aid, catching him before his knees crash into the hard, marble floor below him. Loki grasps onto the arms around his waist, his eyes look up, desperately boring into Tony’s, the genius trying his best to convey some form of comfort with his understanding facial expression. You’re not alone in this. He helps Loki stand again, not letting go until the taller of the two is stable on his feet again.

Frigga notices the carefully gentle exchange between Loki and the most curious Man of Iron. Only a few minutes previous, her heart was breaking, her son had been lied to _again_ , but now, a smile twitches at her lips, a wave of relief washing over her. He’s not alone this time.

"You two are bonded?" She questions softly, as she steps forward. Loki's eyes shine at her, _yes_ , he reveals silently.

"Mortal!” Odin roars, standing forward from his throne, “You have mated my son?"

"I am not your son anymore." Loki seethes through gritted teeth, his voice dangerous, not loud. His arm pulls Tony behind him, moving himself between his _mate_ and the King.

"Odin." Frigga becomes another obstacle, stepping between her husband and the couple, her voice just as dangerous as Loki's. "You have lied to both me _and_ to my son for his entire life. You have no say in who his mate is. You may be the King of this realm, All-Father, but you are no father to him."

"My Queen…" He pleads, only to be cut off by her raising her hand.

"No, Odin," Her voice strong, tired of his lies and the pain that follow, "I have nothing more to say."

She steps further forward placing her hands on the two men’s shoulders, smiling wisely, "Come, let us rejoice your union."

Loki and Tony exchange a look of disbelief. Neither of them, especially Loki, thought Frigga would ever stand up to Odin like that. They quickly gather themselves and follow her out of the throne room, leaving Odin standing alone, belittled and ashamed. Guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a WIP, if anyone has any ideas of where they can see this going, let me know, I currently have 3-5 chapters planned for this.  
> I love to hear what you think!


	4. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry for the wait. I have in no way abandoned you! I've finished college and my A-Levels, got my results (which sucked big time), but still managed to get into Uni, phew! I've been working as much as possible, because they suck at giving out overtime, so I have to grab it while I can. Also there was the little problem of a lack of inspiration for this chapter... I hope that there's people out there who still want to read, and I apologise again for the mammoth weight...
> 
> Let me know if there are any glaring errors, and I'll fix it ASAP! :)

The walk is awkward to say the least. Awkward and silent. The clinking of Frigga’s delicate heels against the polished stone flooring is the only noise to be heard throughout the length of the hallway. No one knows what to say, what to do, or even how to act. Nobody can quite come to terms with what just transpired in the throne room.

Loki is distraught with the new information that has come to light. Another lie had been told, one so life changing, his true nature had been hidden from him for the entirety of his long existence. He knew Odin to be a selfish man, but he never imagined such a deceit, especially after what happened last time. To find that Odin wanted nothing more than to prevent his own shame of having an Omega son was enough to uncover all those old feelings of resentment and anger by itself, but then to discover his _father_ had always wanted him to be more like Thor, struck a nerve even deeper and harder. Loki drops his head, silently trying to hold back his tears — his untold pain — and continues to follow his mother.

Tony had no idea where he was going, but dutifully followed behind the Queen. Gravitating towards Loki, he has the sudden urge to hold the God’s hand; a comfort for himself or for Loki, he wasn’t sure. Still uncertain, he keeps himself to himself, walking as closely beside Loki as he can, only stopping when his arm is brushes against the others. Loki feels the contact and instantly craves the comfort it brings. He entwines his fingers with the engineer's, grasping tightly — his sudden, but much needed lifeline. Tony looks from their hands to Loki's face, only to see him staring straight ahead, his face hard and cold. He aches at the tears glazing over Loki's eyes, and squeezes his hand to reassure Loki he's there, no matter what's transpired only minutes ago.

Frigga takes a sharp left turn through a new set of doors that are already being held open by two regally dressed guards into another large room. This room is a lot more comfortable than the cold marble and gold of the throne room. One wall is lined with a thick bookcase, overflowing with well-used and certainly well-loved tomes. Something about this room just shouts Frigga, and even Loki to a degree. Tony cannot for the life of him even begin to imagine this room belonging to Odin or Thor, it just isn't them; too much intellect, and not enough battle.

Frigga takes a seat in an arm chair by the fireplace, and motions for the couple to sit on the adjacent loveseat. Tony takes his place on the centre of the sofa, leaving adequate space for Loki to sit closest to his mother. He notices the green material he's sat on and smiles gently; maybe this room does belong to Loki, or someone who at least thought about him enough to think of his favoured colours, he decides as his free fingers trace the delicate patterns of gold thread.

Loki on the other hand, decides to not sit immediately. Feeling safer in his mother's familiar room, he lets go of Tony's hand and walks to the fireplace. With a simple flick of his wrist, flames flicker to life amongst the cold coals. He crouches down staring into orange, his fingers dancing in the heat close to the flames. Feeling the building heat, Loki removes his hand and stands, inhaling deeply, breathing the burning aroma of his mother's favourite sweet scented logs.

Suitably calm, Loki turns to see his mother's and lover's gaze cast intently on him. He hates the look in their eyes — the pity — the _fear_ that he may explode into an unrelenting rage at any second. He won't, he isn't _like_ _that_ anymore. No longer are his thoughts of darkness like he felt in the void, his heart is no longer black after torment and torture. He doesn't want to go back to that place, he never again wants to feel the pain brought on by the ones who convinced him he could have unlimited power, enough to seek revenge on those who had wronged him, hurt him, _lied_ to him. But that was a different Loki, he knows he can survive this time thanks to these two people in his life.

Taking a seat beside Tony, Loki subconsciously seeks out his lifeline, the one he found in the throne room, and once again on the walk here. His long fingers secretly search along the cushion, curling into the material of Tony's trousers when he finds his thigh. The motion is desperate but small, and if Frigga notices — which of course she does — she keeps it well hidden. Tony shifts closer, his arm unfolding over the back of the chair, a seemingly casual movement, but ultimately one of protection.

For a few more moments, the same silence from their journey still stands. Tony's eyes cast around the room, intrigued by the intricacies and detail put into the architecture; Frigga trains her eyes on her son, waiting for him to make the next move; and Loki stares back at the fire he started until he's ready to speak again.

“Mother," Loki finally begins, turning to look at Frigga, "Please be honest with me, did you know?”

She slips forward to the edge of her seat, taking Loki's free hand in her own, "My son, I know I did you wrong by hiding your true parentage, but I knew nothing of this. When I cradled you in my arms for the first time, you were a healthy Alpha boy, there was nothing to indicate otherwise. The All-Father has used the darkest of magic to hide this terrible lie.” With one hand still grasping Loki's, her other covers her eyes as she begins to sob, "Please forgive me.”

Seeing his mother beg for forgiveness makes his heart clench painfully. Of course he will _happily_ grant her what she seeks. All bad feelings towards her had already been laid to rest. His time on Midgard with Tony and Thor and the other Avengers — _his friends_ — being the defining point in his rehabilitation.

Midgard has been his home for five years now, and in that time he has come to terms with a lot of things, most notably his Jotun origin. He now feels he understands to a degree his parent’s decision to hide the truth from him. It was necessarily beneficial for his childhood on Asgard that the truth be hidden, growing up with the weight of knowing he was a _Frost Giant_ on his shoulders would have been unbearable in the society he lived. The circumstances around how he discovered the truth was unfortunate to say the least, and the things that followed were beyond reproach, _he knows_. He has repented his sins profusely and proved his worth time and time again since. This new stunt pulled by Odin — but not his mother — though was beyond anything he could have imagined.

“Mother, you have no reason to seek forgiveness, this is Odin’s doing, and Odin's doing alone. This is entirely his fault, do not apologise for yet more of his mistakes! Hiding that I’m an Omega wasn’t advantageous for anyone, only for Odin’s vanity of having two Alpha sons. Odin has lied to me one too many times." Loki lets go of Tony's trouser leg to wrap his mother in a tight embrace, her slender fingers curling around his biceps. She buries her face in his shoulder, her tears wetting the soft leather beneath her eyes. "I believe that you knew not of this, so I will grant you the forgiveness you wish. You are my mother and I love you."

She cries harder against her son, her tears seeping through with a new found happiness. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Loki tightens his arms around her. He relishes the closeness he hasn't felt in a long time. Not since he was a child has he felt this close to her.

Twitching uncomfortably in his seat, Tony itches in discomfort. With jealous insecurity bubbling away, his skin prickles as he witnesses the intimate moment beside him. He never had such a relationship with his own mother, or his father even. He hasn’t had that kind of relationship with _anyone_. And as his hand — whether he really wants to or not — subconsciously moves closer to rest on Loki’s lower back, he feels maybe he can have a connection of the sort with his new mate and his extended family.

When Frigga senses Tony’s hand move to settle against Loki, she pulls away from her hold in her son’s arms. She sniffles lightly, her fingers brushing under her much brighter eyes to compose herself as a smile appears on her lips. There is a topic she wishes to breach, but for a moment sits and relishes in the idea her son is safe with his new found knowledge.

Frigga no longer fears Loki will resort back to his old ways of wanton destruction and wreaking havoc, in a way she would have if he had been alone. And while having Tony as his Alpha will ultimately be the reason for this, she knows it won't be through controlling her son, the change will come. Even as an Omega, Loki won't allow anyone, Alpha or not, to assert their dominance over him — without his consent at least. He will still hold his own in the Alpha world, despite being a true Omega.

Since he was a child, Loki has always responded well to those who treat him as their equal, respect him as well as love him, and that is precisely what this relationship will be built on. After centuries of watching bonds be tentatively discovered, Frigga can solemnly swear a mutual respect and love is what the strongest bonds are made of. Every touch, every glance Frigga witnesses proves this always was meant to be; what he and Tony have stumbled upon, _proves_ Loki can work through his new found issues with Odin, and have no one, including her son and his new mate, suffer any consequences.

By merely watching the couple before her — as cliché as it may sound to a mortal — she can see the love blossoming before her. Just their simple movements betray what they thought they could hide. The way Loki sinks back into the sofa, left leg crossed over the other towards Tony, contorting  himself in a way that looks uncomfortable, yet still makes him look the most relaxed Frigga has ever seen him. He sits with his back half against the cushion, half pressed closely against Tony. The mortal seems to have no qualms, his arm once again resting over the back of the loveseat, Loki secure in the crook of his elbow.

Smiling to herself in a way that confuses the men in front of her, Frigga explains what is on her mind, "I was so terribly afraid for you, Loki. When Odin exposed his terrible lie, the tortured look on your face was one I recognised all too well and vowed never to see again. I feared what it could lead to. You’ve come so far in the last few years, but I feared that you may resort to your old ways. Then I saw the way you looked at Anthony when he held you in his arms, and I wasn't afraid anymore."

She pauses momentarily, debating whether or not to continue with her train of thought, but inevitably does when she sees the eyes of both men — God and Genius — drop, shy smiles rising to the tint of rose blushing their cheeks, "I can see the love between you."

What she sees next doesn't faze her in the slightest. The denial — so much denial — on their pretty, little faces doesn't deter her from her previous observation either. Maybe it is too early to speak of love and such, but it is there. She can see it as clear as day, and perhaps the boys can as well. There is the same look in Loki’s eyes as in hers when she was mated by Odin those centuries ago.

“Maybe it is too early for such a thought, and it is late into the evening also. I don’t suppose you have eaten much due to your journey either. Why not stay the night, and return to Midgard tomorrow or perhaps," The mother in her pines for her son, she misses him, and the volume of her voice drops showing that, "you could stay a little longer, take a Midgardian vacation?"

Loki thinks about it, he really does but right now he can't bring himself to stay in this place longer than necessary. Not with all these bad feelings raging inside him. But he can see her point also, it was early morning on Midgard when they left, and due to the time differences between the realms, they arrived in Asgard mid-evening. By now it is close to the time most would retire for the night, and he really was starting to feel the hunger. Tony was probably feeling more fatigued than himself, the Bifrost really can exhaust a person, especially if unfamiliar with its travel. If Loki was expecting to return to Midgard as soon as possible, Tony would have to rest.

"Mother, I wish we could stay, but," Once again his silver tongue turns to lead. He never has been able to lie to his mother convincingly, even of it is to protect her feelings.

Luckily Tony picks up quickly enough that Loki is uncomfortable with the idea of staying, and steps in to salvage the situation, "We will have to return to Earth as soon as possible. We kind of went AWOL for a while, so the team will be wondering what the hell is going on, and we have some business to sort with a particular Midgardian sorcerer."

When Loki sees the hurt flash through Frigga's eyes, he quickly comes to a compromise, "But we can at least stay for the night, and food sounds like a wonderful idea."

The smile Frigga presents Loki with, proves that this was a good idea, a nice thought on his behalf. She sees less and less of her sons nowadays, both busy with all things Midgard, so having Loki stay is a blessing to her. She stands quickly, kisses Loki's forehead, and efficiently moves to the door to tell the nearest maid or servant what needs preparing.

"I have sent a maid to prepare your old chambers and a meal for you both. It shouldn't be too long." Frigga says with a smile as she returns to her seat.

Whilst in his mother’s presence, Loki knows he would be unwise to not to get some advice, some answers to his questions. "Before we retire for the night, I wish to have a private moment with my mother; Anthony, can I trust you to not destroy anything if we step outside?"

Turning to look at Loki with a feigned look of hurt on his face, Tony quickly snaps out of it when Loki sees right through him and grants him an award winning smile and kiss on the cheek, "I'll be as good as gold."

"No eavesdropping, and keep the prying to a minimum please."

"I'll do my best..." And with the simple raise of a well-groomed eyebrow, Tony crumbles, "Okay, promise."

And with one of the most genuine smiles he's ever seen, Loki presses a tentative kiss to Tony's lips, his first consciously initiated display of affection, "Thank you."

"Go on, get out of here before things get even more sentimental." Tony says encouraging Loki from his seat, both laughing together.

Tony sits there watching as Loki and his mother walk outside, receiving a warning look from his mate as he purposely shuts the door behind them. Knowing better than to listen in on the conversation, Tony sets about the other thing he's desperate to do: investigate.

 


	5. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I really have no excuses for my absence on this story. No inspiration teamed with starting university has made it so difficult to write.  
> I wanted to get something out, hence why it's so short. The next chapter would have been part of this one if I had got my act together...  
> I'm hoping that someone is still going to want to read this.
> 
> I have so many Frigga and Loki feels after seeing Thor 2 so many damn times!

The door closes gently with a soft click. For a moment that’s where Loki remains, calm breath bouncing back from the door as he presses his body flush against it. He bows his head to the wood, eyes fluttering shut; his mind actively recreates the image of Tony sat there on the sofa where he left him under his teasing glare. Slowly his hand meanders up, stopping only when his palm covers where that infuriatingly innocent smirk is no doubt still in place behind the door.

It’s a sobering thought that this is in fact the first time since this whole debacle began — since he went into _heat_ and his life was thrown into complete and utter disrepair — that Loki and Tony have separated to spend time apart; he doesn't count a simple trip to the bathroom or to find food to maintain their stamina. The idea that small, seemingly insignificant discoveries like this will become a regular occurrence brings a warm, genuine smile to his thin lips. No fear or dread, just simple joy.

When he reopens his eyes and turns around, he is greeted by his mother’s own knowing smile. He tilts his head, a single eyebrow lifting quizzically as if he couldn't estimate what she was thinking. The amusement is so obvious on her face, Loki can’t help but blush under her watch. _So unlike him_. Frigga shakes her head — giggling — keeping her personal joke just that, personal and to herself. Holding out her hand, she wiggles her fingers until Loki steps forward and takes a hold.

Hand in hand, they walk along in silence. The silence is comforting, so unlike what surrounded them on their journey from the throne room to the Queen's personal chambers. Any awkwardness has lifted, and they are free to simply enjoy each other’s company.

This is all familiar to Loki: the hold of his mother’s hand, tight around his own; the warmth of the night that is unlike any other realm; the stars bright in the overhead sky, flickering and swirling against their canvas of black. They would often share in these walks when he was a child, still innocent and uncorrupted by the dark; he would enjoy those moments more than anything. For years though, he refused, too old — too bitter — to accept any such gesture from the woman who has always loved him unconditionally, and raised him from birth. What a fool he was then.

They come to a halt when they reach Frigga's (and Loki's) favourite part of the gardens. The flowers are brightest here, maybe due to the earth they're grown in or the pure amount of time and effort Frigga has spent here. Probably both, Loki knows little to nothing about how to grow a garden this beautiful. The colours are vibrant, reds and pinks, oranges and yellows, even some blues settled amongst a bed of green. There is a stone bench sat amongst the brightest of reds covered in dark green ivy; the colours so very reminiscent of Loki and Thor's favoured capes. It's not the most comfortable seat in the palace, but the flowers are exquisite, and look remarkably like the Midgardian rose. Loki is sure Frigga has never actually been to the realm herself, but after one of his many jaunts centuries ago, he brought her back a selection of Midgard's favourite plants. She has taken to growing them herself ever since.

The Queen takes a seat on the bench, patting the space beside her as an invitation for Loki to join. The trickster pauses to think for a moment, and instead of the stone, he opts to sit on the grass. When Frigga realises what Loki is planning, she smiles again, just another thing he would do as a child. As Loki kneels on the ground, Frigga rearranges her skirts, allowing him to scoot backwards to sit cross-legged between her knees.

She places her hands on his shoulders, bowing her head to place a gentle kiss to his temple, “So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, dear?”

“Well…” Loki sits with his hands in his lap, wringing his fingers nervously. He’s never been known for being shy when it comes to his sexual endeavours, but this is different. This is the first intimate relationship that he _wants_ to keep private.

She sighs deeply, feeling incredibly guilty since she can already guess where their talk is headed, "I feel like this conversation would have been more appropriate before you reached Asgard."

"By then it would have been too late anyway," Loki murmurs, bittersweet.

"So you have truly mated?" She questions carefully.

Loki nods rigidly, "In every sense of the word..."

"Is this something you would like to talk about?" Frigga begins to push gently, knowing Loki will only pull away harder if he feels pressured into talking about something he doesn’t really want to discuss.

He takes a deep breath, psyching himself up, "I'm just shocked — still in shock — at how easy it was for me to surrender complete control of my body to Anthony. I've never done that before."

"And how does that make you feel?" She asks, smoothing her fingers over his hair.

"You're beginning to sound like those Midgardian psychiatrists I was forced to speak with." He huffs, still having not forgiven Fury for that demand just yet; it was tortuous and pointless to all involved, especially Loki. He doesn't like having his time wasted. Frigga can sense this is quickly becoming Loki’s escape from an uncomfortable topic, so she tugs the ends of his hair to bring him back to the conversation. " _Fine_. It just feels right, more right than anything has ever felt. Even before I discovered the truth about," Not really wanting to say it again, he resorts to pointing at his body. Luckily for Loki, his mother understands: _before he discovered he was truly an Omega_ , she nods thoughtfully, and squeezes his shoulders to urge him on, "I knew that I was tied to this infuriating mortal, for better or for worse, he just..."

Again, Loki loses his words, unable to voice his thoughts. Frigga finishes his sentence for him, "Completes you?"

"No, no, that’s not it, I mean—" He pauses before whispering weakly, "Yes."

"I know you’re scared, Loki,” She ignores his scoffing and continues, “But embrace it, _embrace him_.” She reaches over his shoulders and grasps his hands in her own. He glances up to see the grave look in her eyes, “Do not push him away because you feel scared. Things will change and it will get easier for you to feel, to love."

“It will?”

“I promise.” She squeezes his hands in reassurance. "Now I know I don't have to take this conversation right to the beginning, you're old enough to understand the basics of sex," Loki cringes, and she releases his hands to tug his hair again, chastising, "And you're old enough to have a simple, adult conversation with your mother, how many centuries old are you now, Loki?"

"But—"

She huffs, "No buts, this is an important conversation."

"I really don't think we need to speak of this,” he grimaces, “I am plenty experienced enough..."

"But what of children?"

That makes Loki sit up straighter, feeling as if someone had doused him in cold water. His heart begins to beat erratically, painfully hard against his ribcage; breathing stuttering as a sweat builds on the back of his neck. For all their combined intelligence and experience, it was pretty stupid for them not to think of such a possibility. Neither he nor Tony took this into regard when they were intimate. They assumed it wasn't actually possible due to it being a false heat fabricated by Doctor Doom, but in fact it is very possible for Loki to now conceive children. He’s an _omega_ , that’s now the whole purpose of his body, to be bred and birth offspring. He throws himself to his feet, hands ringing together nervously, subconsciously placed over his stomach. Realising what he's doing, his hands spring away like he's been burnt. Feeling foolish, he looks to his mother for guidance, receiving a comforting smile in return.

"Mother, can I already be..." he swallows thickly around the words, them feeling awkward and unpleasant on his tongue, " _with_ _child_?" His voice so broken and lost, Frigga has to fight back the tears, jumping to her feet and dragging him into her arms.

“Oh darling, goodness no, do not panic!” Loki's breath hitches sharply, catching in his throat. “It is near on impossible for an Omega to become pregnant during their first heat. It's unheard of, I’ve never known of such a case. It is a time that awakens the correct parts of the Omega’s body, preparing itself for the next heat, when it is completely possible for a child to be conceived.”

“So next time I could get pregnant?” The horror dawns on Loki, suffocating panic creeping upon him again. Struggling, he sits down on the bench, head falling into his hands. “I can’t get pregnant, mother, I’m not ready for that! I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that!”

"Do not worry, Loki.” She joins him, her hand circling his back softly, “We may seem primitive to the likes of Midgard with their technology and whatnot, but we have discovered a completely natural way to stop unwanted pregnancies without having to halt all biological processes."

"I suppose that is agreeable." Heat without pregnancy? It could be worse.

"Better than the alternative, there are so many unwanted children due to unplanned contraception. But do not forget I am yet to have a grandchild, my dear." She teases gently.

"Mother!” he whines, “In the first month of this relationship, there has been little time to talk. Children haven't even been discussed!"

"There is time, my son, always time," She offers, trying to comfort him.

There is a thoughtful pause, Loki reflecting upon his future gravely, "But there isn't. Anthony is mortal. Painfully mortal with a penchant for fast living and self-destruction."

"There is a remedy for that—"

Loki interrupts, turning with hopefully bright eyes, "Truly?"

"Yes, but something you will have to discuss with Anthony,” she takes a breath, “and unfortunately Odin also."

Deflating somewhat, he twists back around and slumps, "Maybe I have _some_ time then."

"Yes, my son." She watches him closely: how every few minutes he turns to look over his shoulder back towards the palace; his fingers twitch slightly, his body getting tenser and tenser. She knows what that means. “Darling, would you like to go back now?”

Trying to hide his desperation — _have to see Tony_ — he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly before rising from his seat. Not wanting to embarrass him by saying anything — she knows this is difficult, she’s never seen him this vulnerable and so dependent on someone that isn’t her — Frigga quietly leads the way. “Let’s hope that he has stayed out of trouble.”

“If he knows what is best for his health, he will have,” he says in jest, and Frigga knows Loki has found the perfect mate and she couldn’t be happier.


	6. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again about the wait, and for such a short chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy though.

With haste in their step, Loki all but drags Frigga back to the palace. He pauses for the briefest of moments, stopping outside the heavy, mahogany door. Kissing her son's cheek affectionately, the queen leads him into her personal chambers once more. Passing through the doorway, Frigga's brow creases and Loki's heart plummets in his chest.

_Where is Anthony?_

Like a hawk, Loki's eyes quickly survey the room, but there is no possible place for him to be. A little less flustered out of the two, Frigga notices the door in the far corner slightly ajar with a glow of yellow candle light flooding around the edge.

"Darling," she pulls on his arm and nods her head towards the door.

They approach cautiously, all manner of things playing through Loki's mind. How could he be so careless to leave a mortal — _his_ mortal — so unprotected in a land that doesn't think too highly of the race? The mate of the less-favoured prince who is barely a prince at all. The Iron Man was a potential target from the moment his feet landed on the Bifrost; Loki still has silent enemies throughout the nine realms, despite his recent good behaviour.

Loki’s panic is however wasted on this situation, and is replaced with confusion and quickly followed by anger. His jaw clenches closed, his teeth grinding in irritation when the sound of muffled laughter filters through the air. Frustration over his misplaced anxiety running wild, he thrusts the door open so hard it would have come off its hinges had it not been for Frigga's magic controlling the swing.

Cross-legged on the floor, Tony sits with a book cradled in his arms, laughing hard enough to almost lose his balance and roll backwards. The book to cause such hilarity looks more than just familiar to Loki, a new form of terror ripping through him. His eyes widen, embarrassment blushing pink over his high cheekbones knowing Tony has been delving through his personal journals that contain his deepest, most private thoughts.

"Anthony! What are you doing?" He cries and in the same breath, his head whips to look at Frigga with an accusatory glare, "Mother, what are they _doing_ here?"

"I removed them from your chambers before Odin or Thor could find them." She sends an unimpressed look Tony's way, "I _thought_ they would be safe here."

"I was just..." He fumbles quickly for an excuse, "Um. Just, satisfying my curiosity."

Loki pouts, deadpanned, "Satisfying your need to be unduly meddlesome." 

"But I need to learn more about my mate, surely?" Tony winks.

Loki gawps incredulously, "Did it ever occur to you to ask me about those things instead?"

Tony all but raises a solitary eyebrow in return, "I wouldn't get all these juicy little details then, would I?"

"Hmph,” He thinks for a moment, only to realise he is fighting a losing battle, “No."

"Seriously though, what _are_ these books?” Tony turns one round in his hands, opening it on a random page to examine the writing, “You didn't hand write them, it’s just too uniformed for that..."

Loki sighs; he closes his eyes and focuses his mind. A minute later he reopens them, and with a click of his fingers the books snaps open to the end page. He nods to it, "Read."

In the same script as the rest of the journal, Tony reads as he's told. After a few sentences scolding Tony’s unauthorised investigating, his eyebrows raise and look to his mate, "You didn’t even touch the book!"

"Magic." But Tony is obviously dissatisfied with that answer so he dutifully elaborates.

“I created a spell in my youth which transfers my thoughts to the page to help clear and organise my mind. It’s such a laborious process _writing_ , it just wasn’t worth my time.” He flicks his wrist nonchalantly.

"What, like the Pensieve in Harry Potter? You know that thing Dumbledore uses to look at his memories..." Tony starts babbling but Loki quickly interrupts, exasperated with all this talking on subjects that just _aren’t_ as important as what he discussed with Frigga.

"No, not like that thing in Harry Potter!" He roars, but begrudgingly pauses when his voice breaks into a squeak, "Okay, a bit like that thing in Harry Potter... Can you stop now?"

"Okay, yep, sorry,” He admits upon hearing Loki’s weary voice, “I guess I shouldn't have looked through them without your permission. But Lo’, I mostly read about your adventures with Thor, nothing more. You'll have to tell me more about that dress incident!"

Loki huffs a laugh at the memory, and slumps in his shoulders. Exhaustion suddenly wracking his body, he steps forward and all but collapses into Tony's lap; burying his head in the mortal's shoulder and his arms wrap around his torso to clutch his shirt.

"Tired, honey?" Tony asks, his hands rubbing soothing circles over the God’s back.

Groaning gently as some of the tension relinquishes, Loki nods his head, "Well this whole month has been a long and arduous process."

"Speak for yourself, sweet cheeks..." He smirks.

"Is that a remark on our month on Midgard?” Loki scoffs, “By the end I was doing most of the work myself!"

Tony can’t help but bark a laugh at that, knowing the real truth, "Hey, we didn’t stop screwing the entire month, and unlike _you_ , I'm not a God with all your supposed godly stamina! Anyway I don't recall you doing much apart from screaming my name that last time in the shower..."

From the doorway, a loud cough startles them.

"Anthony,” Loki’s hands grip tighter into his shirt, head nestling deeper, hoping the universe will just swallow him up, “Before I look up, please tell me that was you and not my mother?"

"Um, sorry..." Tony doesn’t know whether he’s apologizing to Loki or to Frigga who is pointedly staring him down.

"Let this night just end," Loki’s strangled voice whines.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear those last comments for everyone’s sake,” Frigga thankfully says. “And I've had word that your chambers have been prepared." She floats over to the pair to kiss both of the heads, "Stay here as long as you like, but I am retiring for the night."

“Goodnight,” the couple say in unison and she laughs to herself as she waltzes from the room.

They remain for a moment longer in a companionable silence. Loki sits sideways in Tony’s lap, his head resting over his heart, listening intently to the mortal beat; a stark reminder at the fleeting life holding him.

He smiles softly when Tony kisses his head and gently asks, “Comfortable, Love?” Loki hums in return, blissed out in Tony’s arms, “Fancy making a move?”

He shakes his head, “There’s something we need to talk about, but I don’t know how to begin…”

“Well that sounds ominous.”

“But it is important,” Loki yawns.

Cuddling Loki closer in his arms, “Can it wait till morning? I think I need to get my blushing Omega to bed.”

“I am no maiden, Stark!” But Loki can’t deny the heat in his cheeks and tingle in his stomach as Tony calls him _his Omega_.

“No, you most certainly are not,” he teases. “But that won’t stop you falling asleep on your mother’s floor,” he chuckles, jiggling the God gently, “Come on, hon, we’ve had a long day and you deserve a goodnight’s sleep.”

Loki looks up, “I don’t know if this can wait.”

“Is it a matter of life or death?” Tony holds Loki’s face in his hands.

“In sort…” He starts, thinking back to his conversation with Frigga.

“Tonight though. Will anyone die _tonight_ if we delay this conversation a little?” Tony stares him directly in the eye.

“No…” His gaze drops.

“Then it’s time for bed,” Tony nods and moves to get up, but Loki refuses to budge, “Babe, I’m not carrying you when you’re perfectly capable of walking. Up.”

Puffing out his breath like a petulant child, Loki finally crawls off Tony’s legs. It’s probably the least graceful Tony’s ever seen him, but won’t mock or tease, biting back his snigger. When finally on his feet, Loki is still on the floor. He cracks his back and walks over and wraps his arms around Loki and pulls him tightly into his embrace. “I’m so glad this happened, Loki. I never thought I would find a mate, especially one who gets me like you do.”

“I think I may have to gift Doom a fruit basket as thanks,” he grins, arms gripping Tony tight.

“I don’t think that’ll go down well, he wanted you for himself.” His fingers wind into Loki’s hair and tug his head back, the God going rigid in his hold. His breath is hot on Loki’s cheek, as his voice drops possessively, “But you’re _mine_ now.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Loki gasps as Tony’s teeth graze his neck. The lust coursing through him awakens his senses and banishes all fatigue. Unable to control himself, he rubs up against Tony, his body alight, “Take me to bed, Anthony.”

“Lead the way.”


	7. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to write this chapter, but it happened anyway... It's very short, but the next chapter will be pure smut.

The hour is late and Dagnyr is tired, her feet are sore and aching from a long day serving at the palace. She knows it’s against the rules, that it’s prohibited to be walking through the royal halls at this time without a valid reason, but it’s just so much quicker than the long way round. However, this is not the first time she’s sneakily taken this route, only using it when exhaustion is really taking over. Every time, and even now, her mind wanders, getting lost amongst the beautiful art work and tapestries that adorn the walls. The largest, most extravagant of all, and her favourite, is the tapestry depicting the Great War between the Asgardians and the Dark Elves. The tale is one heard as children, told as a bedtime story by parents who heard it from their parents. Those children would then run about the streets and markets re-enacting what had astonished their young minds. It’s sad that such a tale can only be seen by the rich and powerful crafted so carefully in layers and layers of woven thread.

She's so entranced she fails to hear the door behind her open.

"Young lady!" A voice calls, and she whips around, startled. She's confronted by the Queen and immediately sinks to her knee, her mouth opening to apologise in hopes of avoiding a scolding or much worse a punishment like the rumours suggest. Frigga can't help but smile as the girl’s dark hair falls over her face, so much like Loki’s used to do when he refused to have it cut shorter. "Do not look so panicked child, stand; what is your name?"

"Dagnyr, my lady," she squeaks, barely raising her eyes from the cold, marble floor as she stands to full height.

"What a lovely name. _New day_ , am I right?" Frigga asks, walking over to where the servant is frozen to the spot.

"Yes, my lady," she says a little more boldly, the Queen's voice calming her slightly.

"How about we make a deal, Dagnyr?" The Queen offers, seeing the face of the servant pique in interest, "I will not tell anyone of your slight detour if you can keep my secret."

"Of course, my lady. I would never betray secrets of the Queen!" She stutters quickly.

"Thank you, Dagnyr. I need you to prepare Loki's chambers," Her eyebrows raise in surprise. She was very young when the Prince left Asgard, and has never laid eyes on him in person. But she’s heard the stories, and is surprised after everything that has transpired, he bothered to revisit to the realm that almost destroyed him. "He has returned with a companion and needs a place to rest for the night. His presence is to be kept quiet for their safety."

"I will not tell a soul," she promises.

"Good, now be quick with you. And Dagnyr, with those quiet feet of yours, return here tomorrow and I will have something to help you pass through here undetected for the future."

Dagnyr's face lights up, "Oh, thank you so much, my Queen. I will get to it immediately!"

And with that Dagnyr sets off down the corridor and Frigga returns to her chambers and her boys within.

-

Dagnyr does as she promises and prepares Loki's chambers as quickly as possible. But it's not as easy as she would have liked because people ask _so many_ questions: _what are you doing, where are you going, why haven't you gone home yet, Dagnyr?_ That last one she can't complain at though, because yes, she should be at home, but it's her own fault for getting caught in the royal halls in the first place, so has to suffer the extremely lenient consequences set by the Queen.

What really surprises the lowly servant, scaring her half to death, is the door swinging open violently and a brown-haired man falling through onto the plush, fur rug on the floor. His pupils are blown wide and as an unclaimed Omega, she quietly sinks in on herself, away from the obvious Alpha in front of her. What she expects even less is the God that follows with a predatory look on his face; the scent says Omega, but the rest of him says something else, and she’s never seen or heard of an Omega acting in such a way.

He looks directly at her, his eyes wild and there’s nothing she can do but pick up the old laundry and leave. She rushes past, trying her best not to bump into him, but failing in her haste. Ducking her head, a blush rises in her cheeks, avoiding all eye contact as a low growl leaves his throat. She doesn’t look back until she hears the door slam shut. Breathing a sigh of relief, she rushes off to quickly get home.

What she doesn't hear is the command of the Alpha that brings the God of Mischief to his knees, begging at the feet of his mortal lover.


	8. Lead Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real excuses. Uni is worse than I ever imagined for starters. Also I have a ridiculously hard time writing smut and this chapter was planned to be exactly that: pure smut. I got there eventually… 3500 words of porn.  
> If you are still willing to read after the horrendous wait, I salute you and admire you and your patience.  
> I apologise if there are any mistakes, but it is late and I've been staring at this chapter for months...

Anxiety sits heavy, but forgotten, in the pit of Loki's stomach, they’ve yet to leave the main living room and at any moment someone could walk in to find the exhibition before them. He’s sat back on his haunches; thighs straining and knees beginning to ache against the old wooden floor of his chambers. Long strands of dark hair fall over his face, head bowed in submission to the Alpha stalking around him — his Alpha. _His Alpha_ , screams his mind and body.

With his head held high, smug, Tony stalks his Omega, leaving teasing touches against burning skin as he rounds him. From above he marvels at the beauty of the God’s face — he’s hardly surprised, they’re all beautiful in their own right — Loki, though, is above all else, all pale skin and sharp angles, like nothing he’s seen on Earth or Asgard. His fingers dip as they as they walk over his high cheekbones when he passes, gliding over the softness. He casts his eyes down, staring; smile widening, teeth showing when witness to Loki's staggered and broken breathe.

“I liked that little performance of yours,” Tony purrs in Loki's right ear, his voice echoing as his body bends and disappears out of sight behind him. “You really fooled that poor girl, letting her think _you’re_ the one in charge. But look at you on your knees for me, we know that’s not true, don’t we?”

He kneels behind Loki, hands roaming over the God’s chest, hips rutting against his leather-clad backside. Loki's head lulls backwards onto Tony's shoulder, hands reaching behind to grip onto his thighs pulling him closer. Tony bares his teeth, tongue massaging over Loki’s pulse before biting down, shivers ripping intensely through him. The Omega’s hands grip onto Tony's wrists, body only held in place by the Alpha’s strong hold.

“I should take you right here, hard and fast on this floor like never before so when you parade around the palace, you'll feel me. Every inch of you will ache of me,” he growls, hand winding into Loki's thick hair, tugging his head backwards at a sharper angle.

Loki's breath hitches sharply, mild panic beginning to rise. His hand joins Tony's in his hair, “Not like that, _please_.”

Tony stops. His hand immediately softens and straightens Loki's neck, turning him around in his arms till they're face to face. He can see the hesitation in Loki's eyes; he wants something but something _else_ is holding him back. He brings his hand up and cups Loki cheek; the Omega grips his wrist and nuzzles the palm of his hand. "Tell me what you want. _Lead_ _me_.”

Loki pauses, thinking, deciding, before shuffling on his knees closer to Tony. He stops when their chests touch. Hesitant fingers mimic Tony’s — though gently — winding into his short, black hair to tilt his head backwards. Experimentally he traces a light pattern of kisses up Tony’s neck, meandering over his Adam’s apple, settling at his chin. He can see those brown eyes straining to look down, watching him meticulously.

“Close your eyes,” he whispers, and Tony complies.

With his fingers still locked in Tony’s hair, Loki straightens his head, and releases his hold, hands finally resting on his chest. Mesmerised by the peacefulness of his relaxed faced, Loki almost falls to him, eyes slipping closed as his lips unite with Tony’s. Lips brush lightly but sensuously; synchronously tongues massage with no hint of dominance, an equal ground found between the caverns of their mouths.

Becoming bolder, Loki pushes his weight forward onto Tony. It's awkward manoeuvring his legs and feet from underneath him — one hand behind on the floor for balance, the other finding purchase on Loki's arse — but the God pushes forward and finally Tony is on his back, Loki's legs straddling his hips. Loki spreads his body along Tony, forearms resting on the floor and fingertips playing with his hair again. Their lips quickly resume full pace, Loki's hips slowly beginning to roll, gasping to the air at the friction. With Loki firmly distracted, no longer focused on kissing, only the friction between their crotches, Tony takes advantage of his free mouth to do some much needed talking.

"Loki, Hon," he starts to gain some semblance of attention and Loki's wild eyes stare annoyed at the interruption, "We take this as far and as wide as you want, okay? That shit I pulled earlier was a dick move. However you want, like this or with me in control, whatever; I won’t force you into anything. I don't want to be one of _those_ Alpha's."

"You're not one of those Alpha's, Anthony," Loki smiles down at him, "You're _my_ Alpha.” His hips still and he pecks at his lips again, “Now I _demand_ you take me to bed."

Tony growls, getting a kick out of his Omega’s order as he watches Loki sit back against his raised thighs. A green shimmer sparks at the trickster’s fingertips, and he winks, “Let me speed this up.”

A moment later they are still in the same position, Loki's incredulous face staring at his hands. He summons his seidr once again, forming the simple conveyance spell in his mind. He feels the familiar bubble of energy under his skin, and in a flash of green light he feels successful… except from the same hard wood floor as before under his back and the sudden weight of Tony on his hips. Loki head drops back with an audible _thunk_ and Tony can see the frustration etching into the frown lines around his eyes. Before it has a chance to kill the mood any further Tony leans down to kiss the God deeply, then he leaps up to sweep him off his feet. With Loki now _smiling_ again cradled in his arms, Tony marches them through into what he believes is Loki's bed chambers — the servant left this door open in her haste whenleaving.

Loki's breath catches in his throat when he sees his chambers bathed in the low candlelight, and to be carried across the threshold by his new mate makes him want to cry. It feels like an entire lifetime has passed since the last time he spent a night here and so much has changed since. Being laid gently on the bed finally makes him feel good about being here. Not home — his childhood home only — because this isn’t home anymore. Home is on Midgard, in Stark Tower, with Tony.

He sinks into the soft linen and his face nuzzles into the softer furs. From the incident with the seidr to the ambience of the new room, the pace has suddenly fallen from humping like horny teenagers to the slow, romance their pervious heat-charged couplings have lacked.

The God’s knees fall apart and Tony shuffles between them, fingers sweeping the leather-clad legs. Gripping tightly onto the front of Tony's shirt, Loki undulates his body, grinding his hips up, short breaths panting hotly against the others face. Tony rakes his fingers nails down Loki's arched back, wishing to feel those rippling muscles under his touch but is restricted by all that leather.

"I love you in these clothes, Hon, but how about we get rid of them, yeah?" He says, pushing his fingers under the layers of clothes, just barely touching skin, and Loki breathes his consent.

With the practice from their first coupling, Tony easily finds all the belts and loops and ties to rid Loki of his Asgardian garb. The raven-haired drops his head back, lulling around his shoulders as Tony pushes up his linen tunic, peppering his stomach with light, teasing kisses. Loki sits up as Tony removes his tunic completely, and Tony follows by removing his own. Pale hands dance over sun-kissed skin, admiring the tightness of the stomach muscles under his fingers. A gentle blush stains his cheeks with a light pink glow, marvelling how the man above him is all his.

Tony’s eyes rake every curve and fraction of porcelain torso; strong shoulders, gentle dips along his abdomen, smooth expanse of flawless skin. He drags his fingers down, grazing his chest with his blunt nails, not leaving an inch untouched; a tingling sensation sparks along the length of the God’s arched spine. Tony flutters soft kisses from behind his ear to the base of his neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin. A long, low sigh leaves Loki’s lips, as Tony sucks on his collarbone surely leaving his mark.

Tony moves to rid Loki of his boots, undoing the buckles and sliding them off; he places a simple kiss to the arch of the newly exposed feet. Next he focuses on his favourite part of Loki’s attire, his deliciously tight leather leggings. Looking up with a smirk, Tony unlaces the front and lifts Loki’s hips to drag his leggings over the pert globes of his arse and off his ridiculously long legs. With all his clothes finally gone, Tony returns to lavishing his stomach in affection without the fabric barriers.

Loki feels utterly and overly exposed lying completely naked, whilst Tony still has his jeans on; he summons his seidr and removes the rest of Tony’s clothes, leaving them both in the same naked state. Tony blinks once, twice, before staring up with glinting eyes to meet the grin on Loki’s face. His fists clench into the bed furs, quiet gasps escaping Loki’s lips as Tony presses sweet kisses to the inside of his thighs. The familiar scorching warmth continues to engulf Loki’s entire body, jolts of pleasure like bursts of electricity, flare from each touch of Tony’s fingers and lips. Tony travels past the aching need between Loki’s legs to leave more lingering kisses on both hipbones. The engineer’s calloused fingers dip in between Loki’s legs and press against his puckered hole.

“ _Wait_ ,” he breathes flustered, body tensing as his hand grips Tony’s wrist, "Not, _not_ inside me."

There's something unspoken between them and Tony’s face softens from raw lust to something kinder, more understanding, "Tell me what you need."

"Anything, but that," Loki mumbles, his chest heaving, overwhelmed and unable to express himself coherently.

“Okay, Baby. It’s okay. Everything is alright,” Tony murmurs, punctuating himself is kisses to Loki’s lips, “Let me take care of you.”

Tony is good with quick thinking and improvising for lovers. Through his experience he’s found Beta’s are pretty much up for anything, Omega’s are a little more reserved, knowing what they don’t want, but unsure of exactly what it is they _do_ want. In either case, he’s never cared quite so much about their wellbeing, _their_ wants and needs, as he does Loki’s. But he supposes that comes with the territory of being mated.

“Love, I need lubrication, oil, something,” He groans into Loki’s neck, their cocks moving against each other as Loki hooks his leg over Tony’s hip, pulling him close. His hands shake as he conjures a large vial of almond scented oil, his favourite from his adolescence. A puff of green showers the bedside table and Tony reaches over for the glass. His breath stutters as he finalises his plan, Loki grinding relentlessly against him and tiny whimpers drifting to his ears.

“Stop, Hon, just for a second,” The friction on his cock yields, but he has to bite his lip when he sees Loki’s wide eyes staring up at him. “Just a second, I promise, but you have to promise to tell me if you want to stop. We can try something else, okay?”

Those big, green eyes lock with his, and Loki’s nods his affirmative. Tony grins and opens the bottle in his hands, humming when the scent hits his nostrils. Intrigued, Loki watches the fingers dipping into the oil, what was the so-called genius — he will be the judge of that after — planning?

“Spread your legs,” Tony gently commands, Loki responding by unwrapping his leg from his waist and opening them wider, albeit tentatively. Tony can see the confusion and kisses his assurance to his cheek. “Good, Baby, good. I promise I won’t penetrate unless you want me to.”

He automatically feels Loki relax under him, head tilting back, lips parting, “Pleease, Anthony, _more_.”

Tony uses the oil to slick between the top of Loki’s thighs, focusing in particular on his perineum. He pushes gently into that sensitive spot and Loki gasps, hips thrusting up sharply. Tony kisses the band of skin below his navel, massaging the oil between his buttocks and caressing his balls. He uses more oil to play with the area below his scrotum, so rich in nerve endings Loki is half-mad with pleasure by the time Tony attaches himself to his nipple. He fingers Tony hair with both hands, pulling his head as close as physically possible to his chest. His mouth hangs open, panting whines and cries, his mate’s name tumbling carelessly off his tongue.

Finished overwhelming both nipples with attention, Tony pulls himself away from Loki with a final rub of his perineum. He teases Loki’s straining cock, thumb and index finger closing the base, slowly stroking up and down, torturous. Tony feels himself drooling over the throbbing, red member in his hold, his voice is thick, swallowing around his words, “Sweet, for this to work, you need to keep your thighs together, do you want to be on your front or back?”

It took his hazy mind longer than he’s proud to understand Tony’s plan, but he finally gets it. “My back, my back,” He bites his lip coyly, eyes sparkling up, “I want to see your face as you cover my legs with your come.”

A low growl rumbles deep from within Tony, his jaw clenching and eyes squeezing shut. He releases the cock in his hand and takes three deep breathes to regain a semblance of control. It takes his entire self-control to stop himself ravishing Loki in a way he’ll regret when his mate never speaks to him again.

Loki takes full advantage of Tony’s closed eyes and distracted mind, contorting his torso to reach the oil on the bedside table. Coating his dexterous fingers, he focuses his attention on Tony’s neglected cock, yet to see any action as his bearer has so far focused purely on his partner’s enjoyment.

Tony’s eyes blow wide as a cool hand wraps around his dick unexpectedly. He grinds into the hold, just the right amount or pressure being applied. Forgetting himself briefly, he bears his teeth, biting into the tight flesh on Loki’s shoulder. The God howls, lost in lust, his pace on Tony’s arousal picking up. Tony has to stop himself from mercilessly fucking Loki’s hand, otherwise his work preparing him would be for nothing.

“Lo’, stop, otherwise this is going to be over far sooner than either of us want,” Tony takes Loki’s busy hand and entwines their fingers, kissing their knuckles gently, “Close your legs for me… That’s it, Love, good.”

Loki does as he’s told and he blushes deeply under the constant praise. His chest is a warm pink, his cheeks even darker. Sweat glistens his skin, his scent thick in the air rising from his body. He groans, feeling the wetness between his legs as he closes them.

Tony grabs a pillow from the side of Loki, one his head isn't comfortable on, and wriggles it under his lower back. Loki arches around the pillow, creating the perfect passage for Tony. The weight of the Alpha straddling his thighs is welcome; soft whimpers part from his lips as Tony deliberately runs the tip of his cock against his, making sure it rests on his stomach out of the way. He sucks in a breath as Tony pushes into the tight heat between the very tops of his legs.

It takes Tony a few thrusts to get his angle right, to slide easily and fluently, but he gets there. Whether he realises or not, Loki’s muscles contract and squeeze together, tightening the passage even further, shocking Tony breathless as the pleasure is wrung from his cock. Loki’s head is thrown back, pupils dilated and his nails clawing at Tony’s back. Tony thrusts in earnest, stimulating all the right bits, driving Loki slowly mad with desire. In and out, in and out, Loki cries as Tony slides against his raphe, rubbing along that centre seam of his balls, them twitching up at the sensation. As Tony continues, the oil begins to dry and the friction is indescribable, the sensation heightening beyond what Loki could ever have dreamed.

“Anthony, oh, kiss me, uh, kiss me, please, _Tony_!” Loki begs, arching, clinging to the body causing his stomach to knot, the heat of his arousal simmering under the surface, impatiently waiting to burst.

Tony mouths at Loki’s neck, working up to his chin and finally his lips where he’s most desperate. Loki playfully nips at the softness dancing with his lips, a particularly strong thrust against his heavy sack, causes him to bite down, accidentally drawing blood from Tony. The metallic taste flooding their mouths overthrows their senses, Tony fucks harder, taking him deeper and deeper. Loki can do nothing more than hold on for dear life as he gets lost in the multiple sensations overwhelming his system.

The heat radiating from Loki’s skin and the tightness of the muscles around him pushes Tony closer and closer to the edge. He lifts his torso up, creating more space around Loki’s pulsing erection, but to keep his perfect angle, he can’t free a hand. “Baby, touch yourself for me,” he pants, hot and wet against Loki’s jaw.

Loki feels the urgency in Tony’s movements, he knows he won’t last much longer. His hand slides down his chest, brushing his nipples and whimpering, gritting his teeth and groaning as he fists his cock. He tugs fast and relentless on his aching member, the remaining oil and pre-come easing the way some, but the friction is still tormenting. His arm and wrist burn, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, “I’m _close_!”

“Let go, Loki. Come for me,” Tony drops forward, losing control through his ever increasing pace, crushing Loki’s hand between their bodies.

Loki pulls his hand away and wraps both arms around the other’s neck, giving him purchase to thrust up to meet Tony’s hips. He is teetering so close to the edge, the friction between his cock and Tony’s abdomen is enough. The coil in his belly unravels and he lets the white heat of his climax wash over him. His come paints their stomachs up to their chests. He rides his orgasmic high, squeezing his legs even tighter urging Tony along and through to completion. Tony follows and comes with a shout, a stream of curses and his mate’s name escaping his lips. His seed coats Loki’s thighs, a hot mess between them as every last drop is milked from his sensitive cock.

They collapse in a tangle of soft limbs and wet skin, melting into each other and the furs under them. Loki pulls the pillow out from under him and lets it fall to the floor bedside the bed. Tony is limp against him; his fingers wind into the short dark hair, hugging his head to his chest. Loki dips forward to press a simple kiss to Tony’s temple. He receives a hum of contentment in return.

“Thank you,” he whispers, hugging Tony closer until it is physically impossible to get any closer, “Anthony, I think I may be falling in love with you.”

His heart flutters when he feels Tony smile against his chest, it almost jumps from his ribcage when he replies, “I think I may be falling in love with you too.”

Loki cups the back of Tony’s head and tilts him backwards to look him in the eyes. He sees the light and love in his gaze, and presses a tender kiss to his red, swollen lips. Their lips move sensuously together, lazy and slow.

“Shall we clean up?” Tony asks, motioning to the spend drying on their chests.

“No…” Loki says, “I want to feel you, I want to wake up and remember exactly how l feel right in this moment.”

“And how do you feel?”

“Happy.”

Tony grins and can’t stop kissing him; his chest, his neck, his face, all the skin he can reach. Loki shimmies down the bed so Tony has better leverage for more kisses. Tony can’t help himself, the way Loki’s face scrunches when he smiles, the short puffs of breath when he laughs as Tony’s beard tickles his skin. Carefree and weightless in his post-coital blur.

He can’t stop the yawn escaping his lips, and Tony places one last kiss to Loki’s nose before pulling back, “Bedtime I think.”

Loki hums his agreement, burying his face into Tony’s neck. Tony holds him close and finds a loose fur to pull it around their bodies, “Goodnight, Hon.”

“Tony?” Loki mumbles sleepily.

“Mmm?”

“I can get pregnant during my next heat,” his voice trails off, his breath quietly evening out into soft snores, exhaustion taking over.

Tony is left staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, shock settling in his stomach as he mulls over the new information that will no doubt keep him awake for hours to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I've taken Loki too far out of character, but I just wanted to make him vulnerable and for him to completely surrender to his Alpha...  
> So meh, I ran with it and hoped it worked. Writing smut makes me nervous.
> 
> p.s. I love getting comments asking me to update, and I know I'm horrendous at it, but things have been really shit at Uni and when it gets tough I like to sit back and read whats already written than struggle to write something that I'm uninspired for.  
> So I apologise profusely again, and hope it won't be as long for the next chapter (I actually have a plan to follow now...)


	9. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story behind this update: Initially this and the next chapter were planned to be together, but I have an exam tomorrow and I couldn't focus on that until I finished writing and posting something.  
> So hence the shorter length, but I hope this doesn't distort the flow too much.
> 
> As yet another apology for the ridiculous update time, have some good morning smut ;)
> 
> I do however apologise for any mistakes, I've found the handwriting function on my tablet and sometimes we disagree...

His sight is blurred through sleep, the room is dark — candles burnt out and heavy curtains pulled shut — making it harder to return to consciousness. He blinks, lids fluttering to focus his brown eyes up at the ceiling. His mind swims through the flood of memories of the night before, barely able to keep afloat. Tony reminisces over what transpired between him and the Omega snoring softly in his arms. He’ll be damned if that isn’t the most adorable noise he’s ever heard pass Loki’s lips.

The body in his arms is warm and relaxed, absolutely content to be held with back against Tony’s chest. Tony has found that Loki certainly prefers to be the little spoon in this situation. It’s slightly problematic considering the God is a whole 5-inches taller, leaving Tony clinging awkwardly to him, but he doesn’t mind, far from it. He likes the opportunity to wrap Loki in his protective embrace; it makes him needed as an Alpha. They have yet to fully discuss the new roles they’ve been thrown into. Tony understands that Loki still feels like an Alpha, and there is no way that he can be blamed. Loki’s world was thrown into complete disrepair, and Tony is trying his best to aid the peculiar transition, but he feels that he let his primal instincts get in the way of the duty of care he is bound to provide to his Omega.

He lays watching Loki's chest rise and fall, but he must have sensed Tony's consciousness, stirring only a few minutes later. His hazy eyes blink up at him, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips when his sleep-addled mind recognises Tony. Loki rolls over until their chests are pressed together; his soft limbs stretch, his back arching and his morning erection teasing Tony's thigh. The Alpha’s nostrils flair and a low growl rumbles.

Loki straightens his back, pressing himself even closer to Tony. He smiles coyly, biting his lip innocently, “Good morning.”

“I’ll make it a _very_ good morning,” Tony murmurs against Loki’s shoulder.

Tony shifts backwards and Loki can barely take a breath before a warm hand takes a hold of his cock. His jaw goes slack as the hand pumps up and down slowly, agonisingly so. Nails biting into the skin, his hands grip Tony's shoulders for leverage, thrusting his hips into the fist around him. He tries to speed up, but Tony is in full control of the pace, keeping things deathly slow, constant and unchanging.

Tony can sense Loki’s frustration; delicious noises escape from his pretty pink lips, and his hips stutter upwards. Tony switches to his left hand, Loki whining at the weaker stroke. He leans over to dip his free fingers into the still open jar of almond oil from their last night’s tryst, his hand clenching to cover his palm lightly.

Taking pity on his Omega, Tony covers Loki’s cock with his now slick hand. The oil allows him to glide with an ease that is more comfortable and pleasurable for Loki than the roughness of skin on skin. He whimpers and bucks and cries as Tony works him hard and fast. Tony is relentless, and he can feel Loki's muscles shaking from the orgasm burning through every fibre. Loki's body stiffens, his impending climax teetering so close to the edge.

It's almost as if Tony's hand picks up the pace, even faster than before, but the feeling on Loki’s cock is rendered mute when Tony bites the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sucking a deep bruise onto pale skin. He cries out as his orgasm washes over him in a tide of pleasure and white heat. His muscles twitch with exertion, jolts of remaining energy shiver through him as the orgasm tapers off. He gasps for air as Tony milks the last from his sensitive member, until it's too much, his cock is spent and his neck is aching from the bite. He pushes him away onto his back, both lying still, Loki regaining his breathe and Tony losing his as his own erection aches, angry and red against his stomach.

Loki feels the pulsing bruise on his neck and pushes gently against it with two fingers, whimpering under the pressure. Knowing a bruise of the sort will be visible for an hour or two without magical intervention (so much longer for a mortal), Loki plots for revenge whilst also returning the favour. He pushes up from the bed and throws a leg over Tony, straddling his waist and avoiding his cock at all costs. Having to bend a bit from his position, Loki places his hands on Tony’s cheeks, kissing him gently.

“You forgot my good morning kiss,” Loki pouts.

“I apologise, but I forgot my manners when you pressed your dick against my leg,” Tony states matter-of-factly, “I thought the amazing hand job would have been apology enough.”

“Hmm, I suppose I can forgive you, _this time_ ,” he grins, “If you kiss me again.”

Tony reaches up to kiss the smug grin from Loki’s lips. Loki invites him in, their tongues lazily moving together, easy and simple, no need for competition or dominance. Loki decides to heat things up, he worries Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth, before moving lower, kissing, licking, nipping at his skin. He shimmies down his body, lavishing affection on every inch of skin, until he reaches Tony’s straining cock. His hands skirt past Tony's throbbing need to massage his thighs. His mouth suckles ever so briefly on the head of Tony's cock, the sighing in relief. All too soon Loki leaves and lets the pre-come pool onto his stomach.

Giggling at Tony's desperate whine, Loki moves lower to tease the well-sculpted thighs. He nuzzles into the soft skin, his tongue leaving wet patterns that he kisses along. Loki looks up to see Tony's eyes closed and his head titled back amongst the pillows. He grins. Keeping his eye on him, Loki presses a kiss to his right, then without warning, bites into the muscle just as Tony did to him.

Tony jolts up from the bed, doubling over as Loki sucks the skin as the bruise blossoms. His cock twitches, falling toward and tapping Loki on the head. Loki turns, his eyes sparkling, as he licks the cock resting on his cheek. He pushes Tony back against the bed as he takes him in his mouth. He bobs his head once, twice, before pulling off and switching his mouth for his hand. When Tony is distracted by a particularly effective flick of his wrist, he bites into the left thigh at the same height as the bruise pulsating on the opposite leg.

Tony chokes, all the air vacating his lungs as the pain flairs in his thigh and the pleasure from his cock bubbles in his stomach. Loki doesn’t give him any time to recover before his mouth is back engulfing his erection in his wet heat. He sucks with abandon, allowing Tony to fuck his month with his thrusting hips and hands guiding his head. He hollows his cheeks, increasing the suction. Tony’s hips begin to thrust wildly, too out of control, Loki choking when Tony hits the back of his throat. To control him as he loses control, Loki squeezes his thighs against his head. The bruises pulse and the harsh rub of Loki’s tongue on the underside of his cock has him coming undone under the God’s ministrations.

His hot come shoots down Loki’s throat and he swallows it up like a starving man. He continues to hold down Tony’s hips as he spasms through his orgasm, groaning and whimpering his Omega’s name. Loki releases Tony’s cock from his mouth, using his thumb and forefinger to work him through to completion. Tony looks down to see the last few spurts of semen cover Loki’s chin and lips. He sighs, content.

Holding up his hand for Loki to take, he entwines their fingers and guides his mate to lay beside him. They smile, Tony chuckling when Loki swipes his tongue over his lips, lapping up the cooling semen. Tony wipes the remainder from his chin with his thumb; Loki takes his thumb into his month, his tongue swirling around to clean it.

“Lo’, if we have any hope of leaving this bed today, you need to stop that,” he groans, pulling his thumb away.

“Spoilsport,” Loki grins.

“Come here,” Tony wraps his arms around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

Loki leans back, placing a chaste kiss on Tony’s nose, “Good morning.”

“I hope we have more mornings like this.”

“Mmm, every morning,” he mumbles, snuggling himself into Tony’s arms and under his chin.

“Hon,” Tony begins, almost hesitant. Loki senses that and looks up, nudging him in the ribs to continue. “Can we talk about last night?”

“About?” he feigns innocence, knowing what the conversation will entail but not really wanting to have it.

“Things got a bit intense, I feel like I was pushing you into something you didn’t want.”

Loki shakes his head. Rolling over, he presses his back against Tony’s chest, pulling the strong arms around him. He knows he has been uncharacteristically vulnerable over the last two days, but being with Tony — in his hold now and his presence always — makes him feel safe and secure in a way he never has before. Tony kisses his shoulder, feeling Loki intake a deep breathe. He stays quiet, not wanting to rush him in any way.

“You did nothing of the sort, my love. You listened to what I said: what l did and what I didn’t want. Anthony, nothing you did was a problem,” he sighs, “I’m the problem.”

“Loki…”

“No, Tony, please. What kind of Omega cannot have their Alpha penetrating them? I want to be with you in that way, _desperately_ so, but since my mind is no longer fogged by heat—”

“It’s okay,” Tony hugs him closer.

“No it’s not! I’m failing you, what kind of Omega can’t have sex with their mate?” He cries, hysterics threatening to break.

“Loki, listen to me,” he stubbornly shakes his head, but Tony persists, "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, no one should have to suffer like you have. What kind of Alpha would I be if my Omega was uncomfortable? You only need say what you want from me and we never have to make love in that way if you don't want too. We'll just get more creative, who says how a couple should enjoy having sex?"

"Tony, I—I don't know what to say..." Loki brings his hands to cover his face, hiding the tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

"I only care if you're happy."

"I am, Anthony," he sniffles, overwhelmed with emotion, "I love you."

Realising what he just said — words he cannot take back, not that he really wants too, never has he spoken a truer word — Loki’s body stiffens, anxiety and panic taking over. Tony rolls Loki over back to him, and pulls his hands from his face. He uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the fallen tears, smiling at his terrified mate, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I have two sequels planned, and before I get to much into planning story 3, I want to know what people thoughts are on Loki/Tony Mpreg?


	10. Too Much, Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd so I apologise for mistakes, let me know if there is so I can sort it!

Before Loki can process _anything_ , Tony is kissing him. His body sags in relief, ecstatic he didn’t push things too far too soon. The "L-Word" had been uttered in the throes of passion the previous night, but they were high on lust and each other; tongues were loose and uninhibited by the overwhelming orgasmic pleasure.

Loki grips Tony as they kiss, present is the very real fear that he will disappear, that this isn't real and he hasn't finally found what he’s spent his whole life searching for, whether he realised it or not. Tony pulls back and pecks his lips once seeing the apprehension in the green eyes staring at him.

“Lo', don't look so worried," he smiles, making the Omega feel slightly more at ease, “I love you, l know we haven’t been a together long, and l wish we could have been romantic before we mated — wow, I really do have _a lot_ of dinners and expensive gifts to lavish on you, I’m going to romance you like you’ve never been romanced before — but,” he pauses, stops himself blabbering on into nothingness, “l don’t regret anything. I will never regret you.”

“Thank you, Anthony,” He murmurs, smiling, head dropping onto Tony's shoulder and the tension ebbs away slowly but surely.

They lay in each other’s arms, the softness of their breathing soothing them both, well Loki at least. He’s content enough to be held, warm and comfortable and totally in love. Tony's mind however, is going wild with other things he wants to talk about. He hesitates. He wants to know what Loki was thinking when he mentioned getting pregnant, but is unsure whether to bring it up in such a peaceful moment.

Tony fights it — he really does — but he has to ask, his nature is to be infuriatingly curious, and more than once that has got him into all shades of trouble.

“Hon, do you remember what you said last night before you fell asleep?” Loki raises an eyebrow quizzically, genuinely bewildered, unsure of what he said. He doesn't remember saying anything at all. “That eyebrow tells me you don't... Right, okay. Um. You said that you can get pregnant during your next heat. Is this something we need to talk about?”

He blushes furiously, his face disappearing into the crook of Tony's neck and his voice muffled, “That was what I wanted to discuss in my mother's chambers... My tongue was loose with exhaustion, why must it get me in trouble so?”

“Don't think of it like that,” Tony mumbles, caressing Loki’s hair, “It’s an important and life-changing subject and something we do need to talk about.”

Loki nods, agreeing begrudgingly. Huffing, he peels himself away from Tony. He sits up and slumps over his legs, rubbing his hands over his face. Tony remains flat on the bed, his fingers dancing along Loki’s lower back. He lets Loki gather his thoughts, watching how his ribs move when he breathes.

It takes Loki a few moments to steady his mind, to decide how to approach the subject with the finesse he forwent the previous night. He thinks back to his conversation with Frigga, what they discussed and how to explain how he feels to the Alpha. “The simple fact is: my body is now able to carry a child, your child, Anthony. But, l, I’m sorry,” his voice shakes, “I don’t know if I am ready for such a thing. Or if I ever will be—”

“Loki—” Tony hastily interrupts, but both are startled by a loud knock on the main door to Loki’s chambers. A palpable tension hangs in the air, thick and jilted as Loki is most grateful for the distraction. He sighs more for effect than anything else and kicks the last of the furs away from his legs. Before his feet touch the floor, Tony’s hand is on his shoulder, eyes showing his desperation to continue this conversation, to not leave it unfinished. Loki kisses his fingers, but still moves from the bed. He opens the large wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulls out his favourite robe that he’s glad is still there. Securing the tie around his waist, he slips from the room, guilt bubbling in his stomach for abandoning Tony and the seriousness of their conversation. He knows they will have to continue, but it’s just too much too soon for the overwhelmed Omega.

 _Do not push him away because you feel scared,_ his mother said. Easier said than done, he thinks sourly.

He reaches the heavy set doors that allow entrance to his chambers, and cracks one open. His body stands shielded by the door, still weary of those in the palace. He has to look down to see a servant girl stood before him with her head bowed. From the sheepish look on her face and distinctive ebony hair, he knows that she was the one who witnessed the newly mated couple the night before.

“What is your name, child?” He asks, and he has the same elegance to his voice that she has only heard from the Queen herself.

“Dagnyr, my Lord,” she stutters, overwhelmed being in the presence of the once fallen prince.

A gentle smile graces Loki’s lips. She is so unlike the rest. Pure and innocent and uncorrupted by the harsh reality he remembers. She doesn’t look upon him with thinly veiled disgust like the majority of servants and workers of Asgard’s golden halls. She may be nervous, most are in the presence of royalty, especially after their first brief meeting. However, there is a respect that he hasn’t felt that in a very long time from Asgard’s people and it is refreshing to say the least.

“Beautiful name. What is it you needed, Dagnyr?” He asks moving to open the door wider.

Upon seeing the god in his robe, she ducks her head even further. Loki laughs inwardly to avoid embarrassing her even further; the poor girl has a permanent blush on her face.

“The Queen requests your presence for breakfast in her chambers,” she squeaks, just barely getting the words into a complete sentence.

Loki ponders, he should really finish his talk with Tony, but they will be returning to Midgard soon and he has missed his mother dearly. He smiles and nods, "We will be on our way shortly. Thank you, Dagnyr."

She curtseys and bows her head in respect, then hurries off down the corridor, obviously back to his mother’s chambers. With the smile still on his face, Loki closes the door and returns back to his bedchamber.

 

“Good news?” Tony asks upon seeing the smile on the Omega’s face.

“Oh,” He startles, shrugging but still smiling, “It is just that we have been invited to join the Queen for our morning meal and I have missed being able to do so.”

Tony's face softens, because despite wanting to continue the conversation, he wants to see Loki smile like that more. He jumps out of bed, _finally_ , and bounds over to Loki, up on his tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. Stepping back down, he looks over himself and only then realises he is still stark naked.

“Hon, I don’t know the customs of an Asgardian breakfast with the Queen, but I am assuming that my nakedness would not be appreciated,” he snickers, spinning around to show himself off.

“As much as I want to never see you in clothes again, I have to suggest wearing some when around the palace. And—” Loki stops to think, “It would be for the best if you wore something Asgardian during our stay.”

“But I don’t have anything Asgardian…” He trails off seeing Loki already in his wardrobe. He rummages around for a few minutes, moving between that and the chest of drawers next to it.

Tony stands back admiring how the shape of Loki's robe compliments his lean figure, how it floats around his calves as he sashays back and forth. His pale skin glows against the black material and Tony is intrigued by the green and gold stitching embellishing the silk. Loki finally turns back to Tony with an armful of clothes, cocking an eyebrow with a pointed look when he realises Tony has been staring. Tony raises his hands in surrender, both smiling and giggling and light, soft kisses being shared.

“Tony, we have to stop, my mother is expecting us,” Loki breathes against the Alpha.

“But you look so ravishing in this robe, I can’t keep my hands off you!” He bites at Loki's lips, licking and teasing for more. Still smiling, unable to stop, he pushes Tony away so he falls back onto the bed.

“No,” Loki warns. “We have places to go and my mother to see, meaning you will be dressed appropriately. Now put these on.”

Loki throws the garments onto the bed beside Tony and stands back with a pointed glare, cementing the idea that the Alpha _really_ does have to put them on. _As if it wasn’t already obvious_. Tony stares at the pile in bewilderment, never before feeling under such scrutiny. Withlittle experience, he’s _removed_ Asgardian clothes before, never put them on. He supposes he should be glad, there seems to be more leather than metal and he certainlyhopes he won’t be forced into any armour.

With one last sigh, he gets to it.

Tony stands, combing through the different materials trying to find the most logical place to start. He finds a cotton-like, light grey tunic and pulls it over his head, feeling ridiculous when the neck line hangs lower than comfortable and how the overly long sleeves fall over his hands. Huffing, he rolls the sleeves up to his elbows, only to groan when they slip back down as he picks up the black leather trousers.

He bends down to pull the unforgiving leather over his feet. From between his ankles, he watches a distinctive green shimmer cascading over Loki's bare legs. Tony tugs up the breeches, the size baggy and loose around his waist. As he straightens his back, he turns to see the Omega magically stood in his casual finery.

Tony glares at the ease and the perfect fit of Loki's clothing. He looks down at himself, the too long sleeves and sagging material around his waist. “Hey Lo’, can’t you, I don’t know, magic me up something that actually fits?!” He hollers, but quickly pauses, cringing to himself, “Oh shit, sorry, I haven’t asked. Um, how is your magic today? Back to normal yet?”

Loki is a little surprised by Tony remembering such a trivial thing and admires his consideration. “Almost. Though I have neither the power nor the patience to create you a whole outfit, I can alter those you stand in. Once you are fully dressed.”

Tony knows a command over a request when he hears one and turns to continue dressing himself. He picks up the stiff leather vest; its navy blue in colour instead of green or black which surprises him.

“Tuck in the tunic and lace the breeches first,” Loki disciplines like a child. Tony salutes cheekily before doing as he’s told.

“Want to help me with this?” Tony asks, playfully wiggling is hips and unlaced trousers towards Loki.

With a wave of his finger and a smirk on his face, Loki laces and ties the chord; Tony grumbles about that not being what he meant as he slips the sleeveless vest over his head. Finishing off the outfit with a black belt around his hips, Tony stands there expectantly in clothes much too large for him. With a smile, Loki’s hands flitter over his body, the material shrinking to the perfect size. He steps back and regards Tony in the newly fitted clothes of his adolescence and his people, and he doesn’t know how to respond.

With wide, almost teary eyes, Loki hands over the shoes from the floor beside him. Tony looks at him sceptically, “Do not fret, they will be a perfect fit.”

 _Finally_ , Tony is ready. Dressed from head to toe, looking ever so much the Prince he now technically is, being mated to Loki. Loki pulls Tony to his chest, his arms tightly around his neck and shoulders. Unsure of what is happening, Tony can do little but return the embrace. He waits a few moments before realising that Loki isn't letting go any time soon.

"Loki," he speaks into the crook of his elbow, "Um, mind telling me what's up?"

He can feel the movement of Loki's head shaking rather than see it, but is quite clear that whatever’s going through his head, he doesn’t want to discuss it. Another thing to add to that list. Taking control, Tony extracts himself from Loki's grip and holds him at arm’s length. His smile is warm and reassuring and Loki feels secure. Getting better at reading all his conflicting emotions, Tony knows to just let it all go, _for now_ at least, and take a deep breath.

“Breakfast?” He offers graciously, and Loki all but melts in relief.

“I’d like that,” he beams.

Tony holds out his arm, bent at the elbow, and Loki links his through with a kiss to the Alphas temple. With a light tug, Tony steps forward with Loki following, “Lead the way, because I am _starving_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the feedback on the last chapter!  
> I am basically winging it, I have a plan, a detailed plan. But when it comes to writing it, the planned chapters end up getting split, partly because I want to get a chapter out, and partly because it works the way I'm doing it.  
> So currently the chapter count is 14, but who knows what will happen...
> 
> If anyone has anything they want to see in future sequels, let me know and I'll see if it works with my visions ;)


	11. Breakfast at Frigga's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck at this, I'm sorry...  
> Any mistakes are my own, so point them out so I can rectify it!

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, they arrive at Frigga’s door unscathed. From the outset, it seems little has changed since Loki last walked the royal halls of Asgard’s grand palace. The lack of life however, is surprising and slightly unnerving. Once there would have been a buzz of maids and pages flitting about, guards should be stalking through protecting the Royal Family and any distinguished guests. Today however, Loki sees not one. Unlikely to be coincidence, he suspects this to be of Frigga’s design, for his sake and nothing more. Odin would hardly survive without his army of servants keeping him well fed — almost too well — and his house to the standards that befit a king, that he has been accustomed to his entire life.

For both their sakes, Tony follows dutifully at Loki’s side, his legs moving a little faster to keep up with the pace. He tries to appreciate the art adorning the walls, but it is the architecture he pays particular attention to. There are at least 6 viable alcoves that could provide adequate protection should he decide to ravish Loki on the way back — intent on replacing his previous memories of Asgard with better ones.

As they approach the room at the end of the long hallway, a lone guard — the only other person either has seen on their journey — stands tall at the door of the Queen’s private chambers. Tony recognises this as the route to and from Loki's chamber and remembers spending the previous evening here with his mate and his mother. A look of bewilderment glances over the guard’s face when he sees the sudden and unexpected arrival of the youngest prince and a mortal companion.

It’s the scent filtering through the air that _really_ catches his attention, making even less sense than the Prince’s return. The mortal’s scent is quite obviously Alpha, anyone in a 10 mile radius could tell you that. The prince though, when he left Asgard, he too was Alpha, but now his scent has changed to indicate a newly mated Omega. An Alpha’s scent will linger on the Omega for at least a week after being knotted during their heat. It is especially potent for new mates and Loki absolutely _reeks_.

The guard bows his head in respect to the mated pair as he knocks on the door, awaiting confirmation he can enter to announce the guests. He has little time to lower his arm let alone do any announcing before the door flies open. In seconds, Frigga appears and has Loki manhandled into her tight embrace.

“My son!” She gloats, “What a wonderful morning!”

Loki wraps his arms around her body, tiny in comparison to his. He breathes in the comforting smell of flower blossoms, her body warmed by sunlight. “Good morning, mother.”

Frigga leans back to peak over Loki's shoulder. “Anthony, dear,” She smiles, widening one arm, whilst holding Loki in the other, “Come here.”

Shuffling his feet, Tony awkwardly walks into the embrace, being pulled close to both Loki and the Queen. He can’t help but smile as one of his arms circles Frigga and the other grips Loki's shoulder. Their eyes meet, Tony grinning when Loki's high cheekbones blush a light pink. He can’t help but lean over and press a kiss to Loki's temple.

“You two are just _adorable_ ,” Frigga beams, “Now you must be starving, follow me.”

The two follow Frigga as she leads them through her chambers. This room is familiar to Tony, he most certainly had a good snoop the previous night when they left him alone and unsupervised. Tony knows little of how things are in Asgard, so can only assume it was dark last night; he took the time to admire the heavy,  though beautifully embroidered curtains that cover the wall. This morning however, the sun is blinding through the tall glass windows beside the door Frigga walks through.

It’s unlike anything Tony has ever seen when he steps out onto the patio. The light, the colours, the smells, it's a bit much and it overwhelms his senses. Flowers with little insects buzzing around; grasses swaying in the breeze; trees with beautiful fruits hanging are planted to precision. Tony has never been one for the outdoors, he spends most of his life inside a workshop or a lab, but this is something else. It’s only when he feels his arm being tugged that he realises he stopped walking. Loki smiles knowingly and pulls Tony along with him.

Down a few stairs, Tony skips between the purposely spaced out stones of the path that leads to a picturesque white wood gazebo; he continues even when he glances Loki's unimpressed pout. There is a moderately sized table waiting, plenty of room for the three of them. It is adorned with flowers, obviously handpicked by Frigga just for Loki. While he may not know the names or specifics of such flowering plants — his knowledge is limited to a vast arrange of plants with purely magical properties — he can admire their beauty, and Frigga has picked those he finds most beautiful to decorate their table.

Loki pulls out the chair for Frigga, her skirts swinging as she takes a seat. Tony goes to do the same for Loki, but he gets pushed away playfully. Loki makes a show of sitting down, he flicks out his black knee length jacket and his body moves a little smoother, a little sexier and teasing than really necessary. Tony gets the point — Loki isn't one of _those_ Omegas — and sits down himself with no fuss other than the slight shifting of his hips to quell any rising interest.

The three sit in a companionable silence, happy to bask in the sun and sense of family. A plate of fruit is placed on the table and both Tony and Loki glance at each other when they notice Dagnyr is the one serving them.

It isn't without trying, but Loki can't stop his eyes connecting with Dagnyr's. Their mutually embarrassed exchange cannot be hidden from their faces and doesn't go unnoticed by Tony, who sits smirking knowingly. Frigga too notices, though is unable to distinguish who is most embarrassed, Loki or Dagnyr. By the redness of Dagnyr's face, the Queen could take a guess.

Feeling it's her duty and within her rights as a mother, she cannot pass up the chance to tease her son. "Darling, this is my new handmaiden, Dagnyr. I found her sneaking through the halls last night, just as you used too. Did she do an adequate job preparing your chambers?"

"Yes," Loki mumbles, still glancing at Dagnyr, almost daring her to tell his mother about the performance she saw.

Frigga notes Tony and the smirk on his face, "We’ve all met."

She looks between the boys, “There seems to be a story here.”

“No!” Loki shouts simultaneously as Tony nods his head cheekily.

Loki obviously didn't learn his mannerisms from Odin, so Tony has seen the eyebrow lift Frigga has perfected before, and he knows she means business. Loki knows that too.

 Huffing, Loki sits back in his chair, "Having met only yesterday night, your new handmaiden has seen me in my dressing gown — no other has since my adolescence, Mother — and... in a rather compromising position. That is all I shall say on the matter."

"And that is enough to keep an old woman happy," she smiles, "Shall we move onto breakfast then?"

 

Dagnyr and a second handmaiden place a selection of foods amongst the fruit and fill their glasses with a red, saccharine liquid. Frigga thanks then dismisses them. As they eat Loki relaxes, humming contentedly as he picks mostly at the sweet foods. Tony sticks to the breads and oat varieties. The conversation is little and pleasant, if a little clichéd to remain polite. It's an unspoken agreement between the three that the topic of Loki’s predicament is, for the moment at least, off limits.

Once the plates have been emptied — Frigga forgot how much Loki could eat — she summons Dagnyr and asks her to clear the table. When Frigga’s attention is elsewhere, Tony leans over to Loki and kisses him chastely. Loki leans into him, foreheads bowed together and their touch lingering, sharing in this moment. They get so caught up in each other, they don't notice Frigga watching them. The smile on her face is nothing compared to the warmth she feels, the happiness making her eyes tear up, the joy of seeing her once so troubled son so blissfully peaceful.

Loki and Tony return to the moment; seeing the expression on Frigga’s perfectly constructed face, Loki blushes. Tony feels like the correct response in this situation should be embarrassment, but he is so damn happy he can’t bring himself to feel anything apart from his new found love.

“Is there anything in particular we need to discuss? Loki?” Frigga coaxes carefully.

“I have but one question: why will my blasted seidr refuse to behave?”

“Your heat, my darling.” She says and gains the exasperated sigh she had expected. “Once your body becomes accustomed to the process, your powers will also become more accessible. You will have to train your mind to be able to use your seidr at full strength whilst in heat.”

“I thought as such, it is just infuriating that my body is betraying me once again.” His head drops and he slinks back into his seat, Tony's hand resting on his shoulder is little comfort.

“Loki, do not think of it that way. Your body has unfortunately been denied this for centuries and is only doing what is natural. You have to think of this as a new start, a new chapter in your life for you to do something wonderful with.” Loki is unsure of what his mother means by that, but does not really want to know at this present moment in time.

Being so attuned to her sons needs is what has made Frigga the highly esteemed mother she is today. She can sense an unrest in Loki she is unsure even he recognises or realises yet. His eyes flit over the gazebo, to the guards and servants; the heel of his foot jiggles up and down restlessly. Best to rectify this before anything can come to pass.

She reaches over the table and takes a hand from both of the boys in her own, "Thank you for sharing breakfast with me, but now  _go_! There is so much to do, Loki must show you the gardens, Anthony." The face she receives is something else she expected, Loki looks something akin to a kicked puppy. She smiles to herself, “Loki, we have had a lifetime together, now it is time to share this one with Anthony. Show him the world you grew up in. Make some better memories than those you left with.”


	12. First Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that, it's approaching the final week of the semester, therefore instead of editing the crappy rushes I was given and writing an essay on European films and their American remakes, I've been struck by the inspiration to write the filthy blow job that wouldn't be written before. /Sigh/.

With breakfast finished, Frigga dismisses her handmaidens and the guards that stand at a distance. She briefly mentions some research she needed to do, but nothing of the subject. Loki voices his wish to aid her, she only smiles sweetly in return. _Spend some time with you mate_ , she prompts knowingly. Maybe she can sense the itch under his skin, the need to separate himself and Tony from the other Omegas around them. He just hopes he isn't _too_ obvious, his desperation surprises even him; self-conscious, he doesn't need others knowing too. He wonders if Tony feels it too, the itch when an unfamiliar Alpha passes too near.

With all the regality that a Queen of her stature finds natural, she stands and rounds the table to her son. Sweeping down to kiss his head, she halts when she notices the sudden tension in his shoulder under the pressure of her small hand. Straightening her back slightly, she pulls the collar of his tunic to the side to reveal a very suspect and blossoming bruise. Tony seems distracted by something off in the gardens, and Loki is glad he can’t see the rapid redness heating his cheeks. Frigga’s laugh is melodic and she wraps her arms around Loki, hugging him close relishing in these moments she has been deprived of for so many years. Under her breathe, she mutters the quick spell to rid him of the bruise that he forgot to perform earlier.

Still laughing, Frigga sashays off taking any stray servants with her. Alone at last, Loki's chest feels lighter, the tightness brought about by being crowded now gone. Loki's fingers drum nervously against the table, it was now just him and Tony, they will have to continue their previous conversation at some point. Becoming more and more attuned to Loki's little nuances, Tony places his hand over Loki's, his fingers curling between the long, pale digits; he nuzzles against his palm, gently kissing the soft skin. Loki shuffles his chair towards him, the legs scraping against the stone. Leaning over to Tony, his head rests on his shoulder, gentle breathe puffing against his neck, the Alpha smiling at the gentle tickle.

“What's the plan then, Moonbeam?” Tony asks, his free hand sweeping Loki's hair behind his ear.

His eyes are closed in contentment, but Loki's nose wrinkles, _“Moonbeam?_ ”

“Uh, yeah... I—” Tony stumbles, “Not a fan of pet names?”

Loki thinks, familiar with name calling, but recently only maliciousness, never fondness, “I've never had any experience of the sort.”

“Well I have a whole bunch in my head, if any are particularly abhorrent, let me know and I'll delete them off the list. Sound good?” Tony offers.

“I like the sound of that.” Tony kisses his temple, and Loki snuggles closer, “Mmm, love you.”

 

They sit and sit, but despite how much he's enjoying the contact, the crick niggling at his neck has Loki sitting up straight. He sighs and looks at Tony, "I don't know what to do now."

His response is quick, thankfully Tony had been thinking about it, "How about you show me your favourite places?"

Loki considers it for a moment and nods; there are a few good spots he can think of. He stands pulling Tony up with their entwined hands, guiding them, Tony dutifully follows back along the path they used to reach the gazebo. They reach the doors to Frigga’s chambers and Loki tentatively opens the door and pokes his head around. Seeing that she's not there, he leads Tony through quickly not wanting to interrupt her research. On the other side of the room, back in the main corridor, Loki continues to lead Tony to where he thinks the genius will be most astounded. He almost squeals when he's abruptly pulled off course and into one of the alcoves.

Tony pushes him into the shadows and up against the wall. Loki fusses at first, the thought of someone catching them — _his mother_ or Norns-forbid _Odin_ catching them—  and when Tony starts nipping at his neck, he’s conscious of the fact that he's only just got rid of the initial bruise. Just as he’s beginning to relax, Tony pulls away from smothering himself in Loki's skin, "So you get to magic away your bruises, but every time I move I still feel the ache between my legs? That's hardly fair."

Loki shivers, eyes closed and head thrown back against the wall, body trembling under the heat in Tony's voice. Panting as his body goes lax when Tony kisses behind his ear again, he practically melts into the marble wall as his leggings are unlaced and pulled down to his knees. He never favoured underwear, here or on Midgard, any realm to be precise, his cock springs free from its confines glistening. Tony salivates and drops to his knees to begin his worship.

Teasing with light kisses around the base of Loki's cock, Tony breathes in his heady scent. His hand forms a loose fist and begins pumping up and down — slowly — up and down. His free hand rests on Loki's abdomen, rising and falling as his breath quickens in time with Tony's fist. Knowing the delight his nipples can trigger, Tony extends his arm to rub one and then the other through his tunic. Thighs quivering, Loki bows his head to Tony's hand, at first licking his palm then taking his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, almost choking when his cock is engulfed by the wet heat of Tony's own mouth.

It’s wet and obscene the sounds radiating along his shaft, Tony's cheeks are hollowed and he works him furiously. Wound up and this time deliberately choking on the fingers still in his mouth, Loki pulls Tony off his cock when he feels the final springs coiling in his stomach tighten.

He wants to come on Tony's face, cover him in his seed, his scent, to mark him as his own. Removing Tony's hand from his mouth, he takes his cock in hand slowly stroking. The fingers of his free hand slip into Tony’s mouth, parting his lips and his index finger guides his tongue out. He fists his cock harder and faster, the sight of Tony patiently waiting hits the all the right spots. His head drops back, but he forces his eyes to look down instead of rolling back into his skull as the dam bursts and the first of his come lands on Tony's cheek. His fist keeps pumping, aiming his cock to spread his come over Tony's face and onto his tongue.

Tony waits on his haunches, his head tilted at the right angle to maximise coverage, eyes closed to prevent any discomfort. With one last drop falling onto his left eyebrow, he hears Loki's deep sigh and the rustle of his tunic as he slumps against the wall, finished and spent. He opens his eyes carefully so not to get any jizz in them, and the sight before him is glorious. Loki, with his head thrown back against the wall, hair mussed and sweaty, stares down at him through heavy-lidded, lusty eyes. _If someone were to walk past right now_ , what a display they would find. Alpha on his knees, Omega cock in hand, scandal.

Slowly, his own cock straining, aching against the leather of his trousers, Tony stands to full height. He curls his tongue back into his mouth, making a show of swallowing the deposit. Loki's hand first finds his neck, his bobbing Adam’s apple, trailing up to his face, fingers swiping in his own come, thumb rubbing it into the tight skin over his jawline. His fingers continue dancing over Tony’s face, tracing patterns through his cooling spend as the Alpha unlaces his own breeches.

Tony takes his throbbing erection in hand, heart beat racing in time to Loki's heavy breathing. Stroking himself, faster and faster, fist tightening when Loki leans forward to lick his face. Gripping his hair, Loki presses his forehead to Tony's temple, breathing their two scents combined. He hears the hitch in Tony's breath, the restriction of his airways in attempt to quiet himself. Roughly, Tony pushes Loki back against the wall, hand spread over his chest to keep him in place as he reaches orgasm, coming hard and directed over Loki's still uncovered, now soft cock.

The air stills around them — thick, hot and heavy — the tension begins to ebb away, slowly but surely. Balancing himself, he places a hand either side of Loki's head, their faces close and breath mingling.

Sighing and smiling, Loki kisses Tony, giggling when his nose gets covered in come. It's cold and disgusting and it makes them delirious.

"We're a hot mess, hon," Tony grins, "Can you clean us up?"

Closing his eyes and focusing his mind, his seidr sparks and does its job. The come is gone, their skin is sweat free and their hair is back to a more inconspicuous style. All that's left to do is re-lace their leggings, which Loki does manually, starting with Tony. Biting his lip, he tucks Tony's cock back in and pulls the cord tight to tie a bow. He repeats with himself, and they finally look relatively respectable to go roaming the halls of Asgard.

Hands on his shoulders, the corner of Loki's mouth twitches when he looks Tony in the eye, "Not that I am complaining — I think painting you with my seed is more appealing than the great art adorning the walls of this palace — but for what purpose did I receive that wondrous blow job?"

"What's the purpose of the remainder of our day here?" Tony asks almost cryptically. He continues when Loki doesn't, "To make better memories than those you left with."

“Ehe!” A breathy laugh slips past his lips as the corners curl upwards, "Well, I think this is the perfect way to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, when I've finished this story completely, I may go back and put the chapters that are meant to be one together... Because this is another I wanted to be longer, but came to a nice end. Sooo that means we get to see more of Asgard next chapter.
> 
> Anyone still reading? >


	13. Yggdrasil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is yet another one of my apology notes... Sorry for the absence (again...). Uni is absolutely zapping my energy right now and it's difficult to find the inspiration.
> 
> This chapter is short, I know, but this and the next two are supposed to be one long chapter. I'm posting them separately, partly because it works, partly because I want you guys to have something!
> 
> You can either read them all separately or wait until the third one is posted, but then again, I have absolutely NO idea when that will be.
> 
> [unbeta'd]

After the impromptu fondle in the shadows along the main hallway, the itch under Loki’s skin is gone. His legs feel like jelly but his muscles are relaxed and his mind is clear; his instincts are at bay, happy to have reasserted his claim on Anthony. He can barely look at him without remembering the patterns of come decorating his face, the lust in his eyes, his heavy breath. Pride and warmth and love swell in his belly. Part of him wants to cry, the other wants to sing.

With an annoying heat in his cheeks, Loki drags Tony along to their first stop of the day. He can fix their hair and their rearrange their clothes, magicking away the evidence, but their faces are a dead giveaway.The guardsand servants they pass fortunately bow their heads in respect — for the royal family and not necessarily him — their averted eyes miss his rosy cheeks and Tony’s stupid grin. Saving graces, however small.

Tony has no idea where they’re going, they passed Loki's rooms 10 minutes ago and now he’s completely lost his bearings. The halls all look the same, the portraits are only slightly different: big, hulking Asgardians with bigger weapons are commemorated in even bigger paintings. It seems like only the faces change. They keep walking, weaving through the corridors, the pace gentle with no real hurry. The companionable silence is comforting. Tony clings to Loki’s hand, teasing him every so often with a kiss to his knuckles or a kiss to his cheek. He rejoices in the embarrassed little smile that graces Loki's lips. He waits to see if Loki will join in his little game, but is happy to lavish all his attention on his Omega.

There’s a pause in Loki's step. They stop in front of more _huge_ doors — Tony’s architecture is nothing compared to that of Asgard, everything is too big and ridiculous even for him — he can feel Loki's deep breath before he leads them inside.

The size of the doors are nothing compared to the cavernous chamber they wander into. The ceiling is high, the walls tower. It’s particularly dark around the edges, the gold theme of the palace seemed to have missed this part. Reaching further in, Tony's attention is piqued. Soft, blue lights glow, the air pulses around him, he can _feel_ the knowledge that the walls are trying to contain. _Fascinating_. Feeling almost like a child, Loki squeezes his hand then uncurls their fingers, an obvious way of telling him to explore. If he has permission, of course he breaks away into the cavern.

It’s been a while since he last visited Asgard, Loki can’t even begin to remember the last time he set foot in the Hall of Science. He watches on as Tony investigates, smiling as the genius tentatively touches things he doesn’t know whether or not he should, but does anyway. There are books on various tables, small holograms illuminating specific features of Asgardian weaponry and battle strategies. There’s an even smaller section on sorcery, much to Loki's disgust. All of his books are back in his room. If Asgard isn’t interested, why should he divulge his knowledge?

Shaking the bitter feeling that has suddenly swarmed him, he leaves Tony to his own devices and walks off to the adjoining section. Yggdrasil stands proud, shining bright in the dim light. Losing himself, he slips into a state of calm; his eyes unfocus and mind surprisingly blank. He welcomes the calming waves projected at him by the large ash tree.

He starts, fingers jab into his waist and a body presses up against him. _Obviously Tony_. He relaxes, but he shies away when Tony blows in his ear, “Urgh—Tony, why, what—”

“I was _saying,_ to thin air because you _disappeared_ on me,” he wraps his arms around Loki's lean body and rests his chin on his shoulder, slightly on his tip toes to counter the height difference, “then I continued _saying_ , but you were totally out of it.”

“What were you saying?” Loki queries.

“Had some funny quips about the obvious compensation and the choice weaponry of Asgardians,” but Tony shakes his head, “Not important. Back in the land of the living, Angel Face?”

“Don’t like that one,” Loki sniffs, sinking further into Tony's arms.

“Angel Face?” Tony asks and Loki nods, “Okay, Sugar Plum.”

“More agreeable,” He huffs and Tony laughs, _sweet tooth_ he thinks, kissing Loki's cheek.

“Is this Yig—Yid—” Tony stumbles over the word he’s only ever seen written down.

“Yggdrasil,” Loki says slowly, exaggerating the syllables without patronising, there is still some Midgardian pronunciation he needs help with, even if he won't ask for it.

“ _Yggdrasil_ ,” he repeats, testing the word on his tongue and Loki hums in agreement, “Tell me about it?”

Loki takes a moment, still basking in the light from the tree and the strength of the hold around his waist, "I can feel her, she sings to me. My seidr is restoring just by being in her presence. Oh, such power runs through her branches, she pulses with energy, with life!"

His head tilts backwards and his eyes close; the sparks through his veins, his blood feels thicker and more vibrant. Loki's hair falls over Tony's shoulder, lips slightly parted as his breathing deepens. Tony can almost see the shine in his hair and a redness in his cheeks that was previously absent.

"Odin may think he rules the realms, but he is sorely mistaken, he often forgets Yggdrasil could smite him if she were so inclined. A brain may be consciousness, but without a heart it is nothing. She is heart, the centre of the nine realms,” he can almost see Loki's eyes glistening, “She is life, Tony.”

“She’s beautiful,” Tony breathes, lost for any fancier words and completely overwhelmed by Loki's passion.

Loki can only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the expansion of Asgard.  
> Just remember I'm always open to ideas from you guys. Anything in particular you want to see?  
> I also love hearing from you, let me know if you're still enjoying this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
